Sustitutos
by RichardGeros
Summary: Puro HG. Los fans de Draco pueden pasarlo mal. Spoilers. Hay una Dolores, pero es una bruja buena. Capitulos ordenados. Desenlace UP.
1. Al Alba

**Nota: Aquí empieza todo. Este capítulo es el primero en el tiempo. Cuando termine la historia, será el capítulo uno. Es bastante corto.**  


Capítulo Menos Nueve. Al alba.

La luz del alba me despertó. Ella dormía a mi lado. La besé otra vez mas.

"Ha sido como si fuera la última vez."

Flotaba un mal presagio en el aire.

Para alejar esa sensación recordé todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Ella había conseguido unas entradas para un concierto al que sus padres no podían dejar de asistir. Quedamos después que pasarían la noche en mi casa de Londres. Estábamos solos en casa. Bueno, no exactamente solos, estabamos en la casa con otra pareja. Pero tanto unos como otros no estábamos por lo que hacían los otros. Ella me tomó la mano.

- Vamos a mi habitación.

Subimos.

- Quiero que lo hagamos. No puedo esperar mas. Quiero ser tu mujer de una vez.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura.

En la habitación nos besamos en el cuello, en la boca, en los ojos, nos mordíamos las orejas.

La ropa había volado en un momento. Nos sentamos en su cama y le acaricié el pecho con los labios. Estaban hinchados y los pezones muy duros.

Nos tendimos y exploramos nuestros cuerpos con manos y labios inexpertos, probando y volviendo a probar, ocupados en darnos placer.

Cuando ella notó que estaba a punto, se colocó frente a mí, levanté sus piernas y sin dejar de mirarla con deseo, busqué la entrada de su vagina. La froté con cuidado y entré suavemente. Era nuestra primera vez.

Sentí un leve desgarro dentro de ella. Sentí que le dolía un poco. Me detuve peró ella me mordió y me pidió que siguiera. La acaricié para borrarle el dolor. Ella se movió conmigo, empezando a disfrutar, sin dejar de mirarme y de besarme. Sentía el placer en oleadas como las olas del mar.

Continuamos en nuestro propio mundo cada vez más acelerados. Ella se vino en un suspiro. Sentí que no podía aguantar más, salí de ella y eyaculé sobre su pecho.

- Ginny, amor mío. Estaría así siempre.

- Te quiero, Harry.

Nos abrazamos.

Las sábanas tenían unas leves manchas rojas.

* * *

"Al alba" Este poema inspiró toda la historia. Ese día tenía una idea trágica que he ido modulando.

Si te dijera, amor mío que temo a la madrugada, no sé qué estrellas son estas que hieren como amenazas,  
ni sé qué sangra la luna al filo de su guadaña.

Presiento que tras la noche vendrá la noche más larga, quiero que no me abandones amor mío, al alba.

Los hijos que no tuvimos se esconden en las cloacas, comen las últimas flores parece que adivinaran que el día que se avecina viene con hambre atrasada. 

Presiento que tras la noche vendrá la noche más larga, quiero que no me abandones amor mío, al alba.

Miles de buitres callados van extendiendo sus alas, no te destroza, amor mío esta silenciosa danza, maldito baile de muertos pólvora de la mañana.

Presiento que tras la noche vendrá la noche más larga...

Si alguien tiene más interés, que tire de Google


	2. Traición

Capitulo Menos Ocho. Traición y desaparición.

La versión de él.

El desayuno está listo, perezosos. Bajad inmediatamente. Ron y yo tenemos que irnos más tarde. Hermione se había afanado en la confección del desayuno. Demasiado bien conocia el apetito matinal de Ron, que suponía estaría aumentado por la noche anterior que suponía agitada. Ninguno de los dos pelirrojos se había dignado aparecer todavía.

- ¿Dónde fuiste con Ron anteayer?

- Es una sorpresa. No te preocupes. Pronto sabrás que es. La pista es que no es un libro.

Por la ventana llegó un buho con una carta para mí. Parecía un asunto oficial.

"Sr. Harry J. Potter. El Ministerio de Magia le informa que ha sido invitado por la comunidad mágica de España con motivo de la derrota del Que-usted-sabe. Debe aparecer hoy en el Ministerio a las 10:00 y dirigirse al despacho del Sr. Crayle. Allí le proporcionaran un trasladador al Ministerio español. La visita durará quince días."

- No es posible. Es un error. Iré allí para cancelar la visita. No puedo irme. Hoy no. Avisa a Ginny, Hermione. Vuelvo en unas horas.

Aparecí en el Ministerio. Nadie parecía conocer el despacho del Sr. Crayle. Busqué hasta que por fin encontré alguien que me llevó condujo al sótano. Eran las 09:58. Abrí la puerta del despacho. No tuve tiempo para nada mas. _Petrificus._ Sentí como me ponían un disfraz y me sujetaban un trasladador. Era una pistola muggle. Pude oir.

- ¿Qué le pasará?

- Creerán que es un espía mortífago y lo abatirán. Si no, seguro que lo encarcelan. Le costará volver si es que se atreve.

Aparecí en un lugar extraño. Voces en español, una lengua que conocía relativamente bien, por lo menos mejor que sus compañeros.

- ¡Alto! ¡Levanta las manos! ¡Quien eres!

Podía moverme. Solté inmediatamente el trasladador. Obedecí.

- Buenos dias, soy un enviado del Ministerio británico. Vean esta carta...

- Y yo el mago Merlín. No muevas las manos ¿Cómo quieres que te creamos? ¿No sabes que hoy es fiesta aquí en España y es imposible lo que dices. Además, vestido y enmascarado como un mortífago. Y con una pistola muggle.

- Me llamó Harry Potter y he sido enviado por el Ministerio inglés.

Murmullos "Dice que es Harry Potter...¿Qué hacemos?" Detras de los guardias, apareció un mago mayor, de escasos cabellos blancos. Su presencia imponía respeto.

- Yo lo esperaba. Respondo por él.

- Profesor Ochoa. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Responde usted por este joven?

- Si, comandante. Comuniquen al Ministro que este joven queda a mi cargo. Abran una investigación sobre el trasladador y sobre este escrito, que posiblemente sea una falsificación. Apliquen el protocolo de crisis.

- Mi nieta habla mucho de tí.

- Sr. Ochoa. Si todo esto ha sido un error, debo volver inmediatamente a Inglaterra. Mi novia...

- Harry, tu irrupción en el Ministerio ha puesto en situación de alerta a ambos paises. No podrás trasladarte o enviar correo a Inglaterra hasta dentro de algunos días. Tiene que cerrarse el periodo de crisis. Hasta que decidas volver, considerate mi invitado.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué parecía saber algo de lo que pasaría?

- Empezando por el final. Los centauros de la Laguna Negra me hicieron llegar este mensaje anoche:

Leí.

"_Miles de buitres callados // van extendiendo sus alas,_

_no te destroza, amor mío// esta silenciosa danza,_

_maldito baile de muertos// pólvora de la mañana._

_Presiento que tras la noche // vendrá la noche más larga,_

_quiero que no me abandones // amor mío, al alba."_

- Parece el fragmento de una canción. Y muy trágica.

- Exacto. Anuncia una tragedia. Debía estar aquí. Soy el profesor Severo Ochoa. Fui Ministro y ahora soy el decano de la Universidad Luliana. Tenía grandes deseos de conocerte. Quizá podamos aprender algo.

- Estará encantado de aprender. Pero dígame cuando se restablecerán las comunicaciones?

- En tres días podrás enviar la carta en la que estás pensando.

Después de una interesantísima estancia de dos semanas en la casa del profesor, en la que me puso al corriente de sus investigaciones llegó la hora del regreso.

Más bronceado y vestido con una túnica roja aparecí de nuevo en La Madriguera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo una sorprendida Ginny.

Yo estaba más sorprendido que ella porque estaba abrazada a Malfoy. Parecía haber interrumpido algo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ginny?

- Nada que te importe. Te fuiste a Londres a ver a tus putas, te aprovecharte de mí, me abandonaste otra vez y te fuiste a España a hacer no sé qué. Ahora he encontrado alguien que me quiere de verdad ¿De veras te importa lo que pasa aquí?

- ¿No recibiste mi carta?

- Ya oiste a Virginia, Harry. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Era Draco, abrazandola por detrás.

Pasé de la sorpresa a una profundísima tristeza. Una llamarada de odio me sacudió

- Todavía tengo algo que hacer ...

Crucé de un salto la distancia que me separaba del hurón y de un puñetazo lo derribé.

- ¿Qué has hecho? HARRY, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS.

Me volví y la miré. Desaparecí sin decir ni una palabra

La versión de ella.

Harry se volvió y me miró. Parecía un juguete roto. En sus ojos leí su desesperación. Por un momento sentí pánico.Me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que había dicho. Había visto en sus ojos todo lo que me amaba, pero no había vuelta atrás. Le había echado y se había ido. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Y de mí?

Draco se levantó.

- Ya ves como ha reaccionado. Agrediendo. Te dije que no aceptaría que estuvieramos juntos. Después de irse con tu hermano con esas mujerzuelas. Vuelve a mirar esta foto.

- Cállate ahora y no digas nada. Y no le digas nada a Hermione.

- Virginia, te quiero. Mereces alguien que te cuide.

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno para mí. Ron volvió de casa de los padres de Hermione comprometido con mi amiga Hermione, pero se llevó un disgusto horrible cuando supo que había roto con Harry. Encima con Draco por medio, al que no se recataba en despreciar. El mismo día discutió con él y acabaron a golpes. El rubio dejó la Madriguera y volvió a casa de su madre, aunque nos veíamos a escondidas. No dejaba en ningún momento de hacerse la víctima.

Hermione investigaba lo que había pasado y descubrió que la carta que enviaron desde el Ministerio era falsa. Juró seguir buscando.

Yo no sabía que pensar. Pronto ví que Harry se había tomado muy seriamente mis palabras. Pero había algo mas. Supe por los periódicos que estaba en Londres emborrachándose, había dejado de atender todos sus compromisos y había tenido varios incidentes. Algunos días después mas cesaron completamente las noticias sobre él.

Tuve que aguantar como mi propia família me volvía la espalda y estaba más pendiente de las noticias sobre él que de mis sentimientos. No sabía que sentir. Seguía esperando que en cualquier momento unos ojos verdes aparecieran por La Madriguera, pero eso no ocurría.

Me aferré al único que no me reprochaba nada, Draco, aun sabiendo que nada sería lo mismo. Había comprado un apartamento con mi primer dinero y decidí ir a vivir con él. El día después de tener mi primera vez con él, supimos que había vuelto a España. Quizá era lo mejor para él. Esa primera vez con Draco fue extraña. Pero pronto llegó una noticia muy inquietante. Habia desaparecido.

La versión de la otra.

Abrió la puerta un elfo doméstico.

Le pregunté.

- ¿Usted es Kreacher? ¿Está aquí el Sr. Harry Potter?

- Si. No. No lo sé. Srta. ¿ha venido a ayudarle?

El elfo parecía confundido, muy confundido.

- ¿Necesita ayuda el Sr. Potter?

Asintió y empezó a sollozar.

- Lléveme ante él. Soy Lola Ochoa, una amiga de España.

El elfo me condujo a una habitación que reclamaba a gritos una limpieza a fondo.

Estirado sobre la cama, rodeado de botellas vacías, yacía aquel mago que recordaba de Hogwarts y que hacía sólo algunas semanas había llegado a nuestra casa: Alquien completamente feliz que hablaba sin parar de su próximo compromiso con la chica que amaba con locura. Una tal Ginny. El chico ya me gustaba en Hogwarts y todavía mas ahora.

Las paredes estaban repletas de destrozadas fotografías de una pelirroja. En todos los rincones había cristales rotos. Estaba sucio y desaliñado. Ropa sucia se acumulaba sobre todos los muebles.

- Lleva cinco días así, bebiendo sin parar. Cuando sale de la casa es todavía peor. Sale para buscar pelea. Lo han traido ya dos veces desmayado o herido.

De repente, gritó.

- ¿Por qué Voldemort no pudo matarme? Seguro que ha planeado esto para hacerme sufrir. Mató a mis padres, a mi padrino y ahora me quita lo único que me interesa de verdad. Lo que me díó fuerzas para seguir. Quiero morir de una puta vez. Kreacher, dame mi varita de una maldita vez.

El elfo me susurró.

- La he escondido porque se lanzaba hechizos contra sí mismo.

- Has hecho bien.

- Déjate de tonterías, Harry. Soy Lola. Levántate. Nos vamos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lola? No quiero que me veas así Vete ¿Para qué tengo que irme? No puedo huir de ella. Me persigue hasta en mis sueños.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ginny me ha echado. Sin ella no soy nada. Déjame.

- Harry, las mujeres somos muy complicadas. Si la quieres, siempre hay una esperanza,

- No hay esperanza. Se ha ido a vivir con ese desgraciado que la va a hacer sufrir

- Si te dejas morir, ella va a sufrir lo mismo y el otro va a salirse con la suya, sin que puedas hacer nada.

Pareció entender. Le convencí para que se diera un baño. Kreacher y yo adecentamos algo esa habitación. De repente, salió del baño echando fuego por los ojos.

- Está con ese hijo de puta. Lo están haciendo.

Había salido completamente desnudo y mojado. Tenía una erección formidable y no se daba cuenta. Me gustaba y me estaba subiendo algo.. Le tomé las manos. Hice salir a Kreacher con un gesto.

- Abrázame.

Me abrazó llorando.

- Están juntos.

Hice desaparecer toda mi ropa muggle. Le besé. Había esperado mucho.

- La quieres. Necesitas hacerle el amor. Hazlo ahora. Conmigo.

- No podemos. No estaría bien.

- Deja de pretender siempre lo correcto. Siéntela a ella a través de mí. Bésame.

Le besé y le acaricié todavía de pie. Seguía excitadísimo. Cerró los ojos y me fue colocando sobre esa cama que acababa de arreglar.

Acercó su cabeza y empezó a lamer mis humedecidos pliegues. Me derretí. Sabía como dar placer a una mujer. Tomé su miembro y lo dirigí dentro de mí.

- Hazme el amor. Deja salir tus deseos. Soy ella.

Me penetró con suavidad. Estaba durísimo. Le apreté con mi vagina y le abracé con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se estremeció.

- Más duro. Libera tus instintos. Necesitas poner toda tu alma.

Noté como se iba acelerando con todos sus músculos en tensión. Parecía que no iba a terminar nunca. Gritó unas palabras que no puede entender. Tuve un gran orgasmo. Él se liberó dentro de mí. Salió de mí, me abrazó y sin tiempo para más cayó a mi lado. Se durmió a los pocos segundos. Me separé un poco y fui a buscar algo para cubrirnos. Estaba enamorándome de él.

Cuando despertó a mi lado, noté que estaba muy avergonzado. Se había acostado conmigo sólo para olvidarla, sin quererme de verdad. Pero yo estaba muy contenta. Había conseguido algo que parecía inalcanzable. Todavía no me amaba, pero las cosas cambiarína.

- Gracias por ayudarme. Pero no está bien lo que te hice.

- Por mí podemos repetir ahora mismo. Esa zorra no sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

- No la insultes. No creo que pueda dejar de quererla nunca. Sin ella, ¿para qué vivir? Mas vale alejarme y desaparecer para siempre.

- No seas estúpido, Harry. Pongamos que ella es feliz. Si la quieres debes dejarla en paz y no amargar la vida a los que te queremos. Si sufre, desapareciendo no podrás ayudarla de ningún modo. Iremos con mi abuelo. Necesitas alejarte un poco y encontrar alguien que te ayude a pensar lo que debes hacer.

Era inteligente y comprendió que quitarse de en medio no arreglaría nada, ni para bien ni para mal.

- Tienes razón. Explícame que pasó ¿Cómo pude saber que ella lo estaba haciendo?

- ¿Tuvisteis vuestra primera vez juntos?

Enrojeció. Reí con ganas.

- No hace falta que me lo digas con un código de colores. Supongo que se creó un lazo mágico. Notareis cuando el otro tiene sexo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Hasta cuando será eso?

- Hasta que no sientas nada especial por ella.

- ¿Qué haré cuando vuelva a pasar?

- Lo primero es olvidar tus celos. Ya no estais juntos. Si estás tan mal, me tienes a mí a tu lado. Haré todo para que la olvides. Te quiero solo para mí.

- Lola, no sé si podré quererte.

- No dejaré que te hundas.

La versión de él.

Ya en España,

- Severo, ¿qué puedo hacer? Era mi razón de vivir y me ha echado.No puedo seguir viviendo. Lola dice que necesito seguir viviendo por los que me quieren y para protegerla por si sufre. Sé que Lola me quiere y tampoco quiero hacerle daño.

- ¿No se te ocurre ninguna solución?

- Snape sabría que hacer en estos casos. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? Él quería a mi madre y tuvo que tragarse como se casaba con mi padre, al que odiaba. Mi madre era feliz, pero Severus siguió queriéndola en la distancia y hizo todo lo posible para protegerla a ella y después a mí, a la parte de ella que quedaba en el mundo. Pero soy demasiado conocido para estar alejado. Ya sé que haré, simularé mi desaparición y me convertiré en otra persona.

- No estoy muy seguro de que tu decisión sea la correcta. Con esa falsa desaparición, las personas que te quieren van a sentirse mal. Pero es tu vida y respetaré tu decisión.

- Pero servirá para saber quienes me quieren de verdad y de paso la castigaré un poco. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de convertirme en otra persona?

- Hay dos. Una es la poción multijugos, con la que te puedes convertir en otra persona existente durante un periodo limitado de tiempo. La otra es la magimorfia, en la que puedes modelar tu propio cuerpo. Prefiero la segunda. Hay quien dice que es una condición genética, pero sospecho que puede haber algo más.

- Es una buena idea. Sé donde podemos encontrar algo.

Volví a Inglaterra, a la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, madre de Tonks y abuela de Teddy.

Decidió ayudarme y guardar el secreto. Buscó y rebuscó entre sus papeles hasta que por fin la encontró. Una antigua fórmula para que los magos con escasos antecedentes genéticos desarrollasen la magimorfia. No dudaba que los grandes conocimientos del profesor Ochoa harían efectiva esa fórmula en mi caso.

Sólo necesitaba algunos cabellos de mi ahijado. Me sentí muy mal por tener que abandonar a mi pequeño ahijado. En aquel momento odié a Ginny. Tras algunas semanas de intenso trabajo, tenía cierta magimorfia. Podía adoptar la forma de un joven de mi misma estatura y peso, cambiando el color de los ojos, los cabellos, la forma de la nariz. Usaba lentillas.

- Cuando duermas o tengas un momento de gran tensión no podrás mantener tu nuevo aspecto y volverás al original. Seguramente también notarás cambios cuando mantengas relaciones sexuales.

- No me preocupa demasiado eso último. Pero si tengo intención de jugar al quiddicht puede ser un problema.

- No creo que sean tan importantes. En todo caso, puedes utilizar casco y gafas para que no puedan darse cuenta. Pasando a otra cosa ¿Cómo te llamarás para preparar tu nueva documentación?

- Ricardo Severo PEÑAS.

- ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Podrán relacionarte?

- Lo dudo. PE-NA-S es S-NA-PE.

- Y lo de Ricardo Severo.

- Es por Richard Sorge, el espía.

Registré mi última voluntad en el Departamento de Justicia. Arreglé mis asuntos y preparé mi pase a la clandestinidad.

- Severo, necesito que borres algunos datos de mi memoria.

- Sólo los imprescindibles, Ricardo. ¿Quieres que borre tus recuerdos de ella?

- No puedo, sólo el recuerdo de los días que estuve en Londres hasta que vino Lola a buscarme.

Desaparecer es fácil. Basta embarcarse en una nave, esperar la noche y dejarse caer. Si encima tomas la precaución de llevar contigo branquialgas, es todavía más sencillo.

Reaparecí en otro sitio alejado, ya convertido en Ricardo Peñas.


	3. Última voluntad

Capitulo Menos Siete. Última voluntad

La versión de Ron Weasley.

"El Sr. Timothy Gallagher, jefe de servicio del Departamento de Justicia informa que habiendo aparecido la última voluntad del Sr. Harry J. Potter, se convoca a las siguientes personas a la apertura de la misma."

Ginevra M. Weasley

Hermione J. Granger y Ronald B. Weasley

Arthur y Molly Weasley

Profesor Severo Ochoa

- Como saben, el Sr. Potter desapareció hace tres meses. Había depositado con anterioridad en el Departamento de Justicia esta voluntad. No es habitual, pero como fui el que le atendí personalmente debo decir que su rostro era de un gran sufrimiento. Es posible que meditara quitarse la vida. Ahora, les presento al Profesor Severo Ochoa."

Por una puerta lateral apareció una persona ya de edad, de piel tostada y escasos cabellos blancos, vestido con una túnica blanca sencilla de estilo antiguo.

- El Profesor Ochoa es el decano de la Universidad Luliana de España. El Sr. Potter estuvo invitado en su casa la mayor parte de los dias previos a su desaparición y figura en la lista de personas que debían ser convocadas.

- Procedamos a la apertura. Esta voluntad no es escrita, sino que el estuche contiene una declaración de viva voz registrada en forma auténtica por nuestro servicio. Tiene completa validez legal.

El Sr. Gallagher rompió el sello y abrió el estuche de cuero. Se escuchó la voz de Harry Potter, que con voz muy amarga decía.

"Gracias por venir. Dudaba que Ginny aceptara volver a escucharme."

"Supongo que el hurón habrá insistido en venir. Que no pierda su tiempo porque nunca tendrá nada. Si ha venido, que se largue."

La voz se silenció.

- Draco, debes abandonar el despacho para poder continuar. Indicó el Sr. Gallagher.

- ¿No soy amigo tuyo y además novio de la Srta Weasley?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, cariño.

Interviné

- Malfoy, sal de aquí.

- No te pongas así, cuñado.

- No eres mi cuñado. Mi hermana merecía algo mejor que tú, aunque ahora ya no estoy seguro.

- Alguien mejor como tu amiguito, que la abandonó después de…

No pudo terminar. Lo levanté del suelo como un saco y lo arrojé fuera de la sala. Papá puso la mano sobre el hombro de Ginny cuando ella quiso salir a ayudarle y la obligó a sentarse.

Cuando estuvo fuera, la voz de Harry continuó su declaración,

"Gracias, Ron. Esta es mi declaración de última voluntad.

He emprendido un viaje. No sé si podré o querré regresar.

Si soy declarado desaparecido, es mi voluntad que todos mis bienes y derechos sean administrados por la mujer que sigo amando, Ginny, Ginevra Molly Weasley, con la única excepción de los bienes y derechos que poseo en España. Es mi voluntad que éstos sean administrados por el profesor Severo Ochoa que los destinará a los proyectos que iniciamos juntos.

Le ordeno a Ginny que entregue inmediatamente la cantidad de 250.000 galeones a su hermano Ron y a la Srta. Hermione Granger. Sois mis mejores amigos y siento que no podais verme en Stonehenge para vuestra boda. Por eso os anticipo mi regalo.

Ordeno tanto a Ginny como a Severo Ochoa que pongan a disposición de la Srta. Hermione Granger todos mis libros y pergaminos.

Igualmente ordeno a Ginny que entregue la cifra de 100.000 galeones a sus padres Arthur y Molly Weasley por todos los cuidados y atenciones que tuvieron conmigo. Molly, sé que te gustaría ser mi suegra. No te preocupes, ella encontrará la persona que la haga feliz.

Deberá tambien entregar la suma de 100.000 galeones a las instituciones benéficas de acuerdo con su propio criterio.

Cuando sea declarado fallecido oficialmente, Ginevra Molly Weasley ostentará la plena propiedad de todos mis bienes y derechos desde ese momento. La única obligación que le impongo es que debe transmitirlos a sus descendientes. Si no tuviera, pasarían a su hermano Ronald Bilius Weasley y a la Srta. Hermione Granger o a los descendientes de éstos. El Sr. Severo Ochoa y su nieta la Srta. Dolores Ochoa continuarán en la administración de mis bienes y derechos en España hasta la muerte de ambos. En ese momento revertirán en mis herederos. Te quiero, Ginny. Hasta siempre."

La voz de Harry se apagó.

- Señoras y señores. Como saben, las últimas noticias de Harry le situaban en España, donde desapareció. Los informes señalan que sin causa aparente cayó al mar desde la cubierta del barco en que viajaba. Después de varios días de intenso rastreo se le dió oficialmente por desaparecido. Los hechos y el contenido de esta última voluntad confirma que planeó su desaparición ¿Desea añadir algo más profesor Ochoa?

- Gracias Sr. Gallagher. Buenas tardes, señoras y señores. Ya saben que Harry estuvo casi todo su tiempo en mi casa desde... desde que salió de Inglaterra. Cuando regresó tenía el ánimo completamente destrozado. Pensaba continuamente en que debía desaparecer. Insistía en ello. Que su vida no tenía sentido sin la Srta. Weasley y que era inútil seguir viviendo con aquel sufrimiento y sin esperanza. Temo dar malas noticias. Todo apunta al suicidio.

Odiaba a Ginny. Harry había desaparecido poco después que ella decidiera irse a vivir con ese maldito. Él había vuelto a España, seguramente para no sufrir tanto. Siempre había querido a mi hermana. El tiempo que estuvimos buscando los horrcruxes había padecido un calvario por no poder estar con ella. Cuando volvimos, después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, justo antes del que iba a ser nuestro gran día, esa maldita carta falsa, esa separación y como la tonta de mi hermana se había dejado engañar por ese hurón. Sabía que le había destrozado el corazón. Y que sin Ginny, él encontraría poco motivos para seguir.

La versión de ella.

Ron me hizo sentir fatal, cuando dijo que merecía a Draco, sabiendo como lo despreciaba. Oir a Harry de nuevo fue terrible. Pero mucho peor fueron las palabras del profesor Ochoa. ¿De verdad que Harry había querido morir al no poder estar conmigo? Me sentí culpable. Su última mirada. Le había echado. Esos ojos verdes vacíos. Comprendía por fin porque aquella mirada me había dado pánico. Había mucho amor, pero también asomaba la muerte. Le había matado. Volví la cabeza, buscando una mirada de apoyo. Pero lo que ví fueron los ojos cargados de odio de Hermione, la que había sido mi mejor amiga. Las caras de mamá y de Ron eran más frías que el hielo. Sólo papá me sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Tienen algo mas que decir?

Silencio

- En ese caso, les recuerdo que en caso de que reaparezca el Sr. Potter, esta voluntad no tendrá efectos. Todos los bienes y derechos deberán serle restituidos, excepto las tres donaciones que ordenó..

Cuando saliamos por la puerta del despacho, ví como Draco se lanzaba sobre el Sr. Gallagher.

- ¿Cuando se declarará oficialmente el fallecimiento, Tim?.

- Cuando se encuentre su cadáver o cuando transcurran dos años, dadas las circunstancias de la desaparición.

- ¿No cree que se precipita demasiado, Sr. Malfoy?

- ¿Quien es este pobretón, Tim?

- Si hubiera escuchado, lo sabría. No escucha cuando debe, Sr. Malfoy. Soy el profesor Severo Ochoa y he sido nombrado administrador de los bienes de Harry en España.

Le pedí en voz baja a Draco que no dijera nada "Cállate, Draco". No me hizo el menor caso.

- Pobretón o administrador, no es nadie. Mis abogados impugnarán esa cláusula irregular.

- Se le nota demasiado, Sr. Malfoy.

- ¿Qué se me nota?

- Espiando (sacó los oidos extensibles del bolsillo donde Draco los había escondido) y amenazando con pleitos. Si impugna esa claúsula tendrá que impugnar también la que se hace a favor de su novia. No va a hacer nada porque no puede. El que ni se entera ni parece ser nadie es usted. Harry le conocía bien.

- No sabe con quien está hablando.

- Por su forma de comportarse, es usted lo que parece, un auténtico hijo de puta de primera clase.

- Si cree que un asqueroso sangresucia va a poder insultarme impunemente..

Sacó la varita y "Cru..."

No tuvo tiempo para mas. La onda de energía lanzada con un chasquido de dedos por el anciano hizo que saliera volando y chocara con una armadura. El impacto la desmontó cayendole encima todas las piezas. Fui la única que intentó ayudarle. Ni siquiera el Sr. Gallagher hizo el menor gesto.

- Debería cuidar sus modales, Malfoy. No es usted un caballero ni lo ha sido nunca.

- Mamá, papá. Yo... no sé. Me dejó. Me cansé de que se fuera y de esperarle sin saber nada. Nunca creí que pudiera reaccionar así.

- Hija, Harry te quiso siempre mas que a su propia vida. Le echaste sin dejar que se explicara. Veo que tiene razón y que tienes el novio que te mereces.

Incluso mi madre…

- Ginny, no hagas caso de tu madre. Te queremos y lo hecho, hecho está. Si Harry confia tanto en ti que te deja su fortuna, tu padre debe confiar mucho más. Queremos que seas feliz. Ahora no lo eres.

Hermione vino hacia mí echando chispas por los ojos.

- ¿Todavía sigues con el cuento de que te dejó? Le alejaron, te dejaste engatusar y le precipitaste al suicidio. Aunque él te haya perdonado, yo no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca. Vamos, Ron.

Se marchó sin despedirse. Mi hermano hizo como si no me viera.

Antes de marcharse, el profesor Ochoa me entregó una cajita.

- Srta Weasley, el Sr. Potter me dejó esto entre sus objetos personales con la indicación de que se lo entregara. Decía que así estaría cerca y podría protegerla.

La cajita contenía un dije de cristal de roca transparente con la letra Y grabada. Recordé esa letra. Estaba sujeta a una fina cadena de plata. Supe que debía llevarla.

- Lo acepto y lo llevaré para recordar mis nuevas obligaciones.

Cuando la cadena se cerró alrededor de mi cuello, la piedra cambió su aspecto. Tomó un tono rojo pálido.

El anciano profesor la observó y giró para despedirse. Sonrió.

- Hasta pronto, Srta. Weasley. Harry confió en usted. Creo que acertó. Haga buen uso de esa confianza.

- Adios, profesor.


	4. Purgatorio

Capítulo Menos Seis. Purgatorio.

La vida de ella.

Salí destrozada del despacho del Sr. Gallagher. La lectura de la voluntad de Harry me había hecho sentir culpable y despreciada. Aquella última mirada me seguiría atormentando hasta que supiera algo más. Asumí la tarea que me esperaba. Aunque seguía creyendo que me abandonó, no tenía otra que seguir lo que Harry había empezado y mantener su memoria intacta y limpia. Papá me había dado ánimos. Harry confiaba en mi y no me consideraba culpable. Eran personas que me importaban muchísimo.

Draco estaba todavía bufando de rabia por la doble humillación que había sufrido. Lo miré con lástima mezclada con enojo. Había vuelto a ponerme en ridículo. ¿Por qué no se quedó en casa? Ahora quería estar sola.

- Cariño, no estás en condiciones. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Ve a casa que regreso a la hora de cenar.

Lo primero era cumplir lo que Harry había ordenado, así que me presenteé con los documentos legales en Gringotts para hacer efectivos los mandatos a favor de Ron, Hermione y sus padres. Además debía ordenar la apertura de una cuenta para el fondo benéfico que había ordenado.

El cumplir con esas obligaciones me hizo ver que algo no marchaba bien. No había podido aclarar mis sentimientos. Él había desaparecido amándome. ¿Y yo qué? El odio que había sentido en algunos momentos se había transformado. Me sentía extraña, confusa, con ganas de cambiar mi vida. Iría al Caldero Chorreante. Un buen trago me aclararía las ideas. Además allí se reunían algunos de mis fans. Un rato con ellos seguramente me subiría la autoestima, que en aquellos momentos tenía completamente hundida.

- Dejen un sitio a la mejor jugadora de Inglaterra.

Volví al apartamento que compartía con Draco bastante tarde y con algunas copas. Él no estaba. Estaría en casa de su madre. Otro día me hubiera preocupado y me hubiera comunicado por chimenea. Ahora me daba exactamente igual. Fui a acostarme. Las cosas se verían mejor por la mañana. Draco no volvió en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, tras el desayuno, ya había tomado un par de decisiones.

Envié una lechuza a la profesora MacGonagall pidiéndole consejo sobre las instituciones benéficas. Harry siempre había defendido a los más débiles. Era lógico que destinará parte de sus bienes a los más necesitados. Crearía con el fondo de Harry una fundación que llevaría su nombre. Le pedí algunos nombres.

Como mi trabajo como jugadora profesional de quiddicht me obligaba a largas ausencias, alguien debería ayudarme en la administración del legado de Harry. No podía ser Draco porque Harry habia manifestado su voluntad explícita de excluirle.

Con esa finalidad, fuí a La Madriguera, lugar que apenas visitaba desde hacía tiempo. Pensaba en papá como mejor persona para ese trabajo. Él estaba muy afectado por la ruptura y la desaparición de Harry. Poco después solicitó el retiro del trabajo alegando motivos de salud. Su única alegría actual era el compromiso de mi hermano Ron.

- ¿De veras quieres que te ayude en eso¿Por qué yo?

- Papá, siempre has sabido administrar el poco dinero que teníamos. Sólo tienes que aplicar las mismas reglas de entonces. Además sé lo mucho que le apreciabas. Lo harás mejor que nadie.

- ¿Mucho mejor que Draco?

- No empieces otra vez, papá. Es mi vida.

- En su momento te dije que este novio no te conviene. No por su orígen sino por la forma en que te trata. Un ejemplo es como se portó ayer.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste del Ministerio? Para no tener que verlo cada día.

- Hija, un padre tiene que saber como está su hija. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que no estás bien con él. Y por si no fuera poco, Draco obtuvo un puesto en el Ministerio por sus relaciones familiares, no por sus méritos. Siempre he luchado contra los privilegios. Ver que no eres feliz y a ese sinvergüenza pavoneandose es algo que no hubiera podido soportar.

- Otra cosa papá. ¿Cómo es posible que Harry supiera el lugar de la boda de mi hermano si lo mantenía en secreto?

- Seguramente habría hablado con tu hermano. No lo sé. Preguntáselo.

- Ron no quiere hablarme.

Después de estar un rato más con papá me fui corriendo al entrenamiento.

Había conseguido, justo después de terminar mis estudios, fichar por las Arpías de Holyhead, el legendario equipo femenino. La verdad era que no se me daba nada mal. Había conseguido, en el escaso tiempo desde que debuté, conseguir el respeto de compañeras y rivales. Los más entendidos decían que aun podía progresar mucho más.

Los entrenamientos y los continuos viajes hacían que parase poco en su apartamento. La relación con el rubio tampoco terminaba de funcionar. Apenas compartía nada que no fuera un poco de sexo, que casi siempre me decepcionaba.

Al regresar del entrenamiento, fui a casa y empecé a arreglarla un poco.

Después de un par de horas, llegó Draco. Habría tenido trabajo extra en el Ministerio.

- Debes perdonarme por lo de ayer. Mi madre ha recaido y creo que no sé lo que dije.

Empezó a besarme con suavidad.

- Draco, a veces no sé cuando eres tú o no. Deja que me dé un baño.

Al salir cubierta únicamente con un albornoz, al rubio se le iban los ojos.

- Estás para comerte.

Me besó. Cuando volvía de casa de su madre Draco tenía mas ganas.

Me desabrochó el albornoz y lo hizo caer al suelo. Me tomó por los hombros. Ví que quería que me arrodillase. Se bajó los sus pantalones y me acercó su miembro para que lo acariciara primero con las manos, después con los labios. Poco a poco lo había metido dentro de mi boca. Me sujetaba la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

Le encantaba verme así, rendida a sus pies.

Cuando estuvo a punto, me dio vuelta y me apoyó sobre la mesa. Me untó gel lubricante en mi trasero. Quería sodomizarme. Estaba muy excitado. Me penetró.

No me gustaba verme usada de esa forma. Mi relación con Draco también era extraña. Algo impedía que nos entregasemos de forma completa. No queríamos vernos la cara cuando haciamos el amor. Si es que eso podía llamarse así. No quería gemir ni abrir la poca, para que no se me escapase ninguna palabra que no quería decir.

Me acometía con fueza, acompañando con cachetes en mi trasero y tirándome del pelo.

Estaba frustrada porque no encontraba ninguna gratificación. Dejé que volara mi pensamiento. En algún sitio lejano, alguien me estaba haciendo el amor de verdad, mirándome a la cara. Incluso oí algo de lo que me estaba gritando. Que me seguía queriendo. Me excité, noté como me tomaba las caderas y se movía dentro de mi. Gemí de placer. El rubio se dió cuenta y me penetraba con mayor rudeza, hasta que eyaculó en mi interior. Terminé unos segundos después en silencio.

Inmediatamente, él se fue a su habitación sin una sola palabra, ni una caricia. Y me quedé sola con mis pensamientos. ¿Dónde ha quedado la chica rebelde y segura que era hacía algunos meses? Quizá esa extraña relación era el castigo que merecía. ¿Por qué¿Dónde estaba ése que me había hecho el amor a distancia y que me gritaba que me seguía queriendo? Sabía perfectamente quien era. Estaba vivo.

La versión de Ricardo.

En el campo de entrenamiento de los Vulture, su capitán Charly estaba hablando conmigo.

- Estoy muy contento de que te hayas unido al equipo. Has superado las pruebas. No se equivocaba el profesor Ochoa cuando decía que eras un buen buscador. Necesitabamos alguien que sustituyera a Cristiano, que volvió a Italia.

- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

- Has demostrado muy buenos fundamentos. ¿Te ves para debutar el domingo?

- Es fácil debutar en un buen equipo. Sois el equipo que menos puntos recibe de la Liga.

- Cambia la persona del verbo. Ahora es TU equipo. Vamos a las oficinas del club a firmar los documentos. Tengo en mente una variante táctica que quiero que ensayemos y probemos las próximas semanas.

- ¿La vais a emplear en la Eurocopa? Porque seguro que Rafa y tú sereis seleccionados.

El otro bateador, Rafa nos interrumpió al pasar hacia el vestuario.

- Seguro que iremos. Pero nos pasará lo de siempre. Reuniremos el mejor equipo de la historia, jugaremos como nunca y...

Completó Charly

- ¡...perderemos como siempre en cuartos de final!

Rieron. Era habitual de todos los jugadores de quiddich tomarse a risa la fatídica suerte de la selección española y su imposibilidad acreditada en los últimos treinta años de superar esa ronda.

Al salir de las oficinas del club. Solos.

- Otra cosa. Sé que eres el novio de Lola, pero no acabo de verlo muy claro. Ella es como una hermana para mí. Si la haces sufrir, te las verás conmigo.

Asentí.

- Confio en tu palabra. Juegas distinto a los demás buscadores. ¿Donde has aprendido a jugar así?

Respondió mi novia Lola Ochoa, la nieta del profesor, que acababa de llegar.

- Ricardo ha estado varios años en Canada. Hola, Charly.

- Tan guapa como siempre. Cuidala.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Ahora, Lola.

Antes de llegar a la zona de desaparición, noté algo dentro de mí.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? Ha vuelto otra vez.

Me miró a los ojos. Cuando vió lo que me pasaba me metió en un despacho vacio. Me besó, se sacó la túnica, se quitó las braguitas y se tendió desnuda en la mesa.

Me incliné repasando con las manos y la lengua su zona más íntima. Ella gozaba. Me cogió del pelo. Estaba muy excitado, pellizcaba, besaba y mordía a la chica con tanta desesperación que temí hacerle daño. Ella sólo gemía. Paré. Tiró de mi hacia arriba.

- No te pares y dámelo todo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó mi expresión triste. Cogió mi cabeza.

- Ya sabes lo que pasa. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Saca tu rabia, fóllame con todas tus fuerzas y hazme disfrutar. Yo también lo necesito.

- ¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto, Lola? No está bien. Te mereces algo mejor.

- Lo que no está bien es que te tragues toda esa mierda. Necesitas proyectar lo que sientes. Yo te quiero y me gusta. Utilizame.

Movió las manos y una bruma apareció ante su rostro. Me arrancó la ropa de un tirón.

- ¿Te gusta mas así?

Seguía con una dolorosa erección. Mi mente me llevó al lugar donde debía estar. Mis manos tomaron las caderas de la chica, busqué la entrada de su sexo y la penetré. Me movía con toda la fuerza que podía. Mi voz gritaba que me estaba destrozando la vida, si es que eso era vida... pero que la seguía queriendo.

-Asi, más fuerte, deja libre tu deseo... Aaah.

Ella se movía conmigo, cambiando de posición. Sobre la mesa, boca arriba, boca abajo, en el suelo, a cuatro patas, encima de mí, en una butaca. Todas las que se le ocurrían. En todas gemía de placer. Aceleraba el movimiento, notando que las sensaciones subían. Ya no podía contenerme más y derramé mi esperma sobre ella. Tenía la mente en blanco.

- Yo no... Ella me tapó la boca.

- Calla. Ya sé lo que sientes.


	5. Invitaciones

Capítulo Menos Cinco. Invitaciones 

La versión de ella.

- No sé porque has vendido nuestro apartamento sin decirme nada, Draco. Has abusado del poder de representación que te dí porque tengo que viajar continuamente con el equipo.

- Pudiendo estar en Grimmauld Place¿iba a conformarme con vivir en aquel miserable apartamento?

- Miserable o no, lo compramos con mi dinero y todavía no he terminado de pagarlo. Ni pusiste ni un galeón, ni te quejaste de cómo era. Podríamos vivir en tu preciosa mansión. Es lo bastante grande para que estemos con tu madre. Podría por fin conocerla y cuidarla.

- La casa está en muy malas condiciones. Necesita muchas reparaciones Mi madre está en estado vegetativo y no quiero que pases por tener que cuidarla.

- Supongo que habrás invertido el dinero del apartamento. Podrías haber reparado la casa ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- Ginny, oí en la peluquería del Ministerio que hablaban de una inversión en pozos de petróleo en Portugal y creí que sería una buena oportunidad.

- Draco, mientes muy mal. ¿No habrás vuelto a utilizar nuestro dinero para tus deudas de juego? Prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo.

- Te devolveré el dinero, no te preocupes. Además, cuando declaren fallecido a ese idiota de Harry, nadaremos en millones. ¿Por qué has dado poderes a tu padre para administrar nuestro dinero?

Sacudí la cabeza, irritada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa forma?

- Se acabó. Llevaremos administración separada. Te retiro los poderes. El dinero de Harry no nuestro dinero ni tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre él.

Dentro de la casa nos esperaba Kreacher, el elfo mayordomo de la casa.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, Srta. Weasley. Fue siempre amable conmigo aunque en aquel tiempo yo fui muy desagradable con usted. Tengo que pedirle perdón por eso

- Gracias, Kreacher. Llámame Ginevra, como todos. Casi todos. Te ganaste mi perdón luchando en Hogwarts a nuestro lado. Siempre te agradeceré eso. Quería instalarme aquí con mi novio.

- ¿Ése¿Malfoy¿Va a vivir aquí?

- Apartate y dejanos pasar, elfo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, ama. Él no es bienvenido a esta casa.

- ¿Te atreves a impedirme el paso, estúpido?

- No tengo que obedecerte a ti, mortífago ridículo y fracasado. Sólo a ella.

Iba a replicarle pero le interrumpí.

- Kreacher¿puedes disponer dos habitaciones, una para mí y otra para el Sr. Malfoy?

- Obedezco, pero debo advertirle que la casa tiene sistemas de seguridad poderosos. No sé si interpretaran como hóstil esa presencia.

- Tendremos que correr este riesgo. Gracias a tus geniales ideas, no tenemos otro sitio donde ir. No quieres que vaya a la mansión Malfoy y tú no puedes ir a la Madriguera. Podrías imaginar que Harry instalara sistemas de seguridad en su casa.

Inmediatamente después de entrar, Draco intentó entrar en el despacho que había sido de Sirius y mas tarde de Harry cuando la puerta se cerró ante sus narices derribándole.

Kreacher se rió a carcajadas.

- Lo olvidaba, Srta. Ginevra. Las habitaciones que guardan los libros y papeles de Harry rechazarán todas las presencias intrusas. Sólo pueden admitir la suya o la de la Srta. Granger, a quien deben ser entregados.

Cerré los ojos. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

- ¿Podremos cenar y acostarnos, Kreacher?

- La cena estará servida en un minuto.

Mientras cenábamos un excelente salmón al vapor con arroz y verduras.

- El profesor Severo Ochoa me escribió. La investigación que le encargó Harry para recuperar a las personas en estado vegetativo marcha muy bien. Ya tienen un producto experimental que quieren probar. ¿Crees que tu madre...?

- A mi madre déjala en paz. Ahora me gustaría estrenar la casa.

Draco intentó abrazarme. Todavía no había levantado completamente el brazo para tocarme cuando escuché:

- ¡Alarma, alarma! Está atacando a nuestra ama.

Una flecha de la exposición se disparó y trazó una línea de sangre sobre su antebrazo. No se lo atravesó por milímetros. La ballesta había cargado otra. Un hacha se había descolgado y giraba amenazadora.

- Alto, no hay peligro. Detengan la alarma.

Menudo infierno sería eso. Pero una sensación de alivio me dominaba. No quería tener nada de sexo en ese momento ni mucho menos en esa casa. Sería como engañar a Harry. Engañar ¿Cómo podía engañarse a un desaparecido? Encima, uno que me había dejado después de nuestra primera vez. Definitivamente la cabeza me hervía todavía.

- Ron y Hermione nos han invitado a su boda. Tendremos que ir.

- No tengo ganas de ir a la boda de esa maldita sangresucia sabelotodo.

- Por si te sirve de algo, a ella tampoco le ha gustado invitarnos. Pero se casa con mi hermano. Y por si lo has olvidado, los Weasley somos unos traidores a la sangre limpia desde hace generaciones. Piensa bien lo que vas a contestarme.

Le miré fijamente.

Draco pareció encogerse.

- Esto¿donde está mi habitación?

Cuando desapareció volví a sentir esa extraña sensación. En algun otro sitio, alguien quería darme placer.

La versión de la otra.

Estabamos juntos en su habitación cuando me mostró la invitación que había recibido mi abuelo.

"Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger tienen el honor de invitar al profesor Severo Ochoa a su boda que se celebrará en el santuario de Stonehenge dentro de quince dias. Sr. Profesor, sabemos que apenas le conocemos, pero si Harry confió en usted, tiene toda nuestra consideración y queremos que esté con nosotros en este momento de felicidad."

- ¿Quién irá? Pregunté.

- Tu abuelo ya les ha contestado.

Me enseño la copia de la respuesta.

"Sr. Ronald y Sra. Hermione. Les agradezco la invitación a su boda. Tengan mi felicitación y mis mejores deseos. Lamentablemente, la investigación que mantengo impide mi presencia en la ceremonia. Pero mi nieta Dolores Ochoa y su novio el Sr. Ricardo Peñas me sustituirán. Una pareja joven como ellos hace mejor papel en una boda que un anciano como yo. Además quizá ellos se animen con su ejemplo. Sean felices.

Severo Ochoa. Decano de la Universidad Luliana. Administrador en España del legado Harry Potter.

P.D. En España la mujer casada conserva su apellido. Para mí será siempre la Sra. Granger."

- ¿Por qué habeis decidido que vayamos? No me habeis consultado.

- Tu abuelo está muy enfrascado en los experimentos para esa poción. Ha venido Neville de Inglaterra con sus padres. Él tampoco irá.

Me lanzó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

- Quiero que te pongas todo lo guapa que sabes.

- ¿Para quién tengo que ponerme guapa? Solo te quiero a tí.

Le besé en la boca.

- Ojalá pudiera quererte un poco de lo que me quieres tú.

Me devolvió el beso en la mejilla. Le giré la cabeza y le obligué a besarme en la boca.

Hice aparecer la bruma sobre mi rostro y me quité la ropa.

Le abrí las ropas y le dí placer como le gustaba. Él gemía. Cambiamos de posición, encima de él, reconociendo cada espacio de su cuerpo. Me dejé caer sobre él, ensartándome. Estaba como en trance.

Lentamente, nos fuimos excitando cada vez más. Terminamos juntos.

Él estaba avergonzado como siempre después de tener sexo conmigo.

- ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?

- Porque te quiero. Tampoco es que te hayas quejado mucho. ¿Qué pensabas?

- Lola, tenemos que ir.

- No me engañas. No se va de tu cabeza. Ves como te pasa menos veces y por eso quieres saber como está. Te odio cuando te pones tan cabezota.

La versión de Hermione.

Recibimos la respuesta del profesor Severo Ochoa.

- ¿Quien es este Ricardo Peñas? Qué nombre tan extraño.

- Es el nuevo buscador de los Vulture, el equipo español que va líder en la Liga. Suena para ir a su selección. Dicen que es muy bueno.

- ¡Oh, no! Como se te ocurra hablar de quiddich en mi boda, juro que te planto en el altar.

En realidad estaba pensando en ese nombre y su significado real. El que había enviado algo a Y. era R.

R. PE-NA-S podía serlo. No creía en las casualidades.


	6. Boda

Capítulo Menos Cuatro. La boda de Ron y Hermione.

La versión de Hermione.

Nuestra boda reunió a buena parte de la comunidad mágica inglesa y algunos invitados extranjeros que no habían querido perdérsela.

Destacaba la bella Dolores Ochoa, morena con curvas rotundas y profundos ojos negros con un deje de tristeza. Era la nieta del administrador de los bienes de Harry en España. Su novio Ricardo era un joven atractivo, de estatura media, piel bronceada, mirada melancólica y largos cabellos castaños. Sus ojos no parecían tener un color definido. Sus gestos me recordaban inevitablemente a otra persona.

En los grupos que se formaron pude ver como casi todos los invitados rehuían discretamente a la pareja formada por mi cuñada Ginevra y el hurón. En el fondo la seguía culpando de la desaparición de Harry. Ron lo pasaba fatal por eso. Después de ocupar nuestros asientos, mi marido (por fin) y yo llamamos la atención de todos. Queríamos decir unas palabras. Empecé.

Ron y yo llamamos la atención de todos los asistentes. Queríamos decir unas palabras.

"Leeremos primero la nota que nos ha enviado Neville. Creo que es uno de los mejores regalos de boda que hemos recibido.

_Queridos amigos Ron y Hermione. Felicidades por vuestra boda. Lamento no estar con vosotros. Pero para compensar es posible que muy pronto venga a visitaros Y ME ACOMPAÑEN MIS PADRES. Los resultados de la investigación que ha dirigido el profesor Ochoa han sido excelentes. Neville Longbottom."_

Oí muchos aplausos. Algunos invitados ancianos se acercaron a la jóven morena con lágrimas en los ojos. Su expresión lo decía todo. Ron continuó.

"Nuestro mejor amigo Harry nos dijo que no podríamos verle en nuestra boda pero eso no impide que esté presente. Quiero que levanten todos sus copas y bebamos. ¡Por nuestro amigo Harry Potter, allí donde esté!."

Todos los asistentes alzaron sus copas y las apuraron. Todos menos dos. Draco, que dejó caer su copa al suelo de forma ruidosa fingiendo torpeza y mi cuñada que, tras mirarle, titubeó y la colocó en su mesa. Su cara era todo un poema. La mirada que Ron le dirigió fue tan terrible que temí que saltara sobre ella. Era muchísimo peor que cuando la encontró con Dean. Ella quiso acercarse a nosotros pero Ron la despreció. Tampoco había querido que fuera dama de honor, ni dejó que lanzara mi ramo. Decía que estaba reservado. La pareja de visitantes, a los que habíamos ubicado como compañeros de mesa lo miraban todo con ojos de sorpresa.

La versión de él.

Nuestros anfitriones nos habían concedido el "honor" de compartir mesa con una pareja que todos parecían rehuir. La chica parecía ser hermana del novio. No muy alta, delicada, pelirroja y con pecas. Muy bonita Un chico rubio la acompañaba.

Después del brindis fallido, ella quiso acercarse a los recién casados, pero su hermano le volvió la espalda. Volvió muy triste. Su novio sonreía. Nos presentamos. Era Ginevra, hermana de Ron, y su novio Draco. Me pareció un engreído. Sus modales no eran nada del otro mundo.

Me preguntó por mis orígenes y le dije que mi padre era muggle y tenía una industria de productos cerámicos. Él se quedó un momento más pálido de lo normal. Lola se rió a carcajadas porque sabía el motivo de esa mentira y de esa reacción.

Para fastidiarle mas y animar a su triste novia pelirroja, maneje los cubiertos con toda la torpeza que supe, haciendo divertir a Lola y a Ginny, que parecían concidir en su desprecio a los convencionalismos.

La orquesta empezó a tocar. Después que la novia abriera el baile con su flamante marido, la novia nos llamó, ignorando completamente a la otra pareja de la mesa.

- ¿Teneis la bondad de acompañarme un momento a mi mesa?

- Felicidades. Eres la protagonista y es tu gran día.

- Dolores, Lola Ochoa ¿no estuviste un año en Hogwarts?

- Creí que nadie me recordaría. Estuve un año en Rawenclaw, en un intercambio. Por cierto que no te hemos entregado nuestros regalos.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. Ya me habeis dado algo inesperado.

Nos miramos asombrados. Lola continuó explicando.

- Mi abuelo les regala un pequeño apartamento en la playa. Te recuerda que debes ir a recoger los libros y papeles de Harry. Además un libro sobre pociones antiguas que encontró en un monasterio y ha hecho reproducir. Ricardo ha escogido una escoba de quiddicht especial para tu marido. Ten las llaves. Los otros ya están en vuestra casa.

- _Muchas gracias. (en español)_

Besó a Lola en la mejilla.

- ¿Me dejas bailar una pieza con tu novio?

- Hoy no te puedo negar nada, pero no me lo desmontes.

Hermione sonrió y me llevó a la pista de baile. Estaba muy contenta.

- Veo que te alegra que estemos aquí.

- Si y no. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí R s-na-pe?

Disimulé. Noté como los ojos me estaban cambiando.

- Creí que podría engañarte. Pero incluso en tu boda, te enteras de todo. No va a pasar nada.

- Dudo que "no va a pasar nada" ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que has visto el panorama? Ahora puedes desquitarte.

Sonrió maliciosamente. También sonreí sin saber que decir. Había terminado la canción y pedí a Lola un baile. Quería hablar con ella y de paso, observar a la otra pareja. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas y le pedía algo..

- Hermione se ha dado cuenta. ¿Cómo tengo los ojos?

- Es la mas lista. Estan volviendo. Concéntrate ¿A quién estás observando? Ah, claro.

- Mira lo mal que lo está pasando con ese cabrito.

- Está así porque ha querido. Tiene lo que se merece.

- Ninguna mujer merece que la traten así.

Lola planeaba algo. Volvimos a la mesa con Ginevra y Draco.

La versión de ella.

Estaba destrozada. Lo que había hecho suponía romper con mi família. No me extrañaba nada que Draco sonriera. Siempre había intentado separarme de mi familia. Estaba suplicándole que no me hiciera sufrir y se comportara cuando Ricardo y Dolores volvieron con nosotros. Enseguida, Ricardo empezó a hacer tomar trago tras trago a Draco, mientras fingía seguirle la corriente en su exhibición sobre las relaciones de su familia de mortífagos. Él se dejó llevar para no oirme. El otro sólo mojaba los labios y me miraba de vez en cuando.

- He oido que tu madre está en condiciones parecidas a los Longbottom. Quizá sería interesante que la llevaran a España para ser tratada. El profesor Ochoa podría ayudarla...

Draco le interrumpió.

- Ni hay buenos sanadores ni saben beber.

A Ricardo le subió la sangre a la cabeza. Había ofendido al profesor, quizá porque le había humillado. Aun así, demostraba muy poca sensibilidad. Estaba despreciando una posibilidad de que se recuperara. Me planteé si alguien que mostraba tan poco interés por su propia madre podía quererme. Ricardo, con una falsa sonrisa le dijo:

- ¿De verdad no sabemos beber? Tengo aquí un poco de licor de caña de 70 grados. Está prohibido en casi todas partes ¿Será bastante para tí?

Sonaba a desafío. Sacó una pequeña botella y tomó su parte de un trago. El rubio no quiso quedar atrás y como no estaba acostumbrado y había bebido mucho más, el potente licor le hizo efecto inmediatamente. Interiormete agradeci a ese chico la pequeña lección que le había dado. Además sería mas inofensivo el resto de la velada.

En cambio, su novia se mostraba muy fría conmigo.

- Lola Ochoa. Recuerdo que estuviste en Ravenclaw con mi amiga Luna Lovegood.

- Para tí soy Dolores. Todavía me escribo con Luna. Está aquí. Me ha saludado, pero no quiere venir a esta mesa, tú sabrás porque. Estabas muy unida a Harry Potter, el amigo que han recordado. Por eso me ha sorprendido ver como no brindabas.

Draco contestó, con la lengua ya medio atravesada.

- Ese estúpido la abandonó y me aproveché. Quiso volver pero se le había escapado.

Ricardo dejó caer esta frase.

- Draco, si le aprecias tan poco, tendrías que haberte unido al brindis por Harry para que siguiera donde está.

El rubio le miró sin entender y siguió bebiendo hasta que empezó a gritar en voz alta.

- MI NOVIA Y MI CUÑADO VAN A IR A LA SELECCIÓN. ESTA COPA VA POR VOSOTROS DOS,

Ron se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y le replicó.

- NO ERES MI CUÑADO Y DESEO QUE NUNCA LO SEAS.

El resto de asistentes se giraron asustados al oirles. Después de replicarle, Ron me lanzó otra mirada gélida. Quería irme a casa y llorar. Supliqué a Draco

- No me hagas esto.

Ricardo le hizo beber otro trago de licor de caña y se calló. Si hubiera contestado no sé que hubieran hecho mis hermanos, que también se habían levantado.

Ricardo intentó distraerme.

- ¿De verdad Ron va a ir a la Eurocopa? Creí que el guardian inglés sería ...

- Si pero se ha lesionado.

Seguimos hablando de las actualidades del quiddicht.

Mientras hablabamos, Lola intervenía de vez en cuando porque era una gran entendida. Su abuelo y su padre habían sido jugadores. Su padre dirigía un equipo en Sudamérica. Ella había crecido dentro de ese mundo.

Me dí cuenta de que mi novio, la miraba con ojos turbios y quería tocarla por debajo de la mesa. Se había dado cuenta de nuestra mala relación y pretendía aprovecharse. Si antes estaba harta, eso desbordó el vaso. Hubiera llorado de no ver como Dolores, sin dejar de sonreir, seguía llenándole la copa rechazando todos sus intentos. Eso me animó un poco.

Poco después fuimos juntas al baño y me repitió por el camino lo mismo que había dicho su abuelo: "Es un auténtico hijo de puta de primera clase. No es un caballero ni lo ha sido nunca".

Tuve que reconocer que esas palabras no admitían ninguna objección. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, aparte de sufrir y perder a mi familia? Seguro que si mi familia me viera feliz, buena parte de su malestar desaparecería.

Al cabo de un rato más, la orquesta había terminado y él estaba completamente dormido sobre su asiento. El licor de caña 70 había hecho su efecto. La mayoría de asistentes se había marchado a continuar la fiesta en otro sitio. Nadie nos avisó ni se despidió de nosotros. Estaban encantados de dejarnos solos con esos dos desconocidos. Hermione me miraba sarcástica. Sólo mi padre se acercó a despedirse de mí. Se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. Si Draco no llega a estar dormido no sé lo que hubiera llegado a hacer.

- ¿Necesitas algo, hija?

El corazón me decía. "Necesito a mi familia. Ayudame, papá.". Pero me callé para no entristecerle más. También me dí cuenta que tendría problemas para volver a mi casa.

- No, papá, gracias.

Miró a Ricardo, cambiaron una mirada y se fue moviendo la cabeza. Inmediatamente Ricardo se ofreció.

- Ginevra, ¿quieres que Lola y yo os acompañemos?

- Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Tomaremos el autobús nocturno.

- ¿No sería mas sencillo un anuncio en el periódico para que todos sepan como os han dejado solos y tu novio está como una cuba?

Era Lola. Simulaba lástima bajo unos ojos irónicos. Estaba en lo cierto. La prensa cubría la boda. Él la regañó suavemente.

- Como mujer no deberías permitir que avergüence a su novia delante de todo el mundo, ni ahora ni nunca ¿Permites que os llevemos?

- Gracias.

Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño rollo de tela. "Amplio". Y el rollo creció hasta convertirse en una alfombra diseñada en tonos rojos.

- ¿No son ilegales las alfombras voladoras en Inglaterra?

- Si, pero si tienen una antigüedad superior a los 100 años, se consideran como antigüedades, no como vehículos, aunque conserven su capacidad para el transporte. Alguien me enseño algunos trucos.

- Debió ser alguien como mi padre. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha dicho con esa mirada?

- Me ha pedido que cuide de tí.

Ojalá tuviera alguien que me cuidara, pero no sólo esa noche y para llevarme a casa. Entre los tres arrastramos a Draco sobre la alfombra.

- Debes decir en voz alta donde vamos a ir.

- "12, Grimmauld Place." ¿Seguro que no nos verá nadie?

- Hay bastante niebla y además lleva incorporado un hechizo invisibilizador.

Draco se ha salvado de la paliza habitual, pero Ricardo lo ha emborrachado y se acerca peligrosamente a Ginny. Ya sabemos lo que pasó después.


	7. Fantasía

Capítulo Menos Tres. Fantasía.

La versión de ella.

Cuando llegué con Ricardo y Dolores, Kreacher nos recibió en la entrada.

- Buenas noches, Kreacher.

- Buenas noches, ama. ¡Qué alegría!

Calló bruscamente, como si temiera haber dicho algo de mas. Supuse que se alegraba de ver como Draco estaba borracho. No era precisamente su mejor amigo.

- Kreacher, prepara una habitación para nuestros invitados, por favor. Supongo que aceptarán pasar la noche aquí.

Les consulté con la mirada. Si se quedan ¿Una habitación o dos?

Dolores se apresuró a asentir.

- Muchas gracias, Ginevra. Será un honor. Nos basta una sola habitación.

- Ahora mismo la preparo, Srta. Ginevra.

- ¿Puedes decirme donde está el cuarto de baño?

- Ve al mío, está en el primer piso, la segunda puerta.

Una vez instalados mis invitados y conducido Draco levitando hasta su habitación, me dí un baño y me acosté irritada. La escasa vida social que mantenía se convertia siempre en una pesadilla por culpa de mi novio. Incluso las instituciones benéficas que recibían fondos del legado de Harry evitaban organizar actos a los que Draco tuviera posibilidades de asistir.

No podía dormir. Oía ruidos en la habitación de los invitados. Lo estaban pasando muy bien. Me sentí muy excitada. Desde que me instalé en esa casa no había tenido nada de sexo con Draco. De vez en cuando sentia que me subía la libido, pero me arreglaba sola. Él visitaba cada vez más a su madre y muchas noches se quedaba con ella. No resistí la tentación y me acerqué. La puerta de la habitación se volvió transparente. Era un efecto mágico de la casa.

Ella le cabalgaba. Estaba inclinada hacia adelante y el cabello le tapaba el rostro en la penumbra. Gritaba con tanta fuerza que había superado el hechizo antiruido. Se volvió hacia la puerta como si presintiera que yo estaba observando, se apartó el pelo de la cara y me sonrió.

Ella no era Dolores y él no era Ricardo. Estaba viendo a otra Ginny haciendo el amor con Harry. Oí de nuevo su voz.

- Déjame verte otra vez la cara, Ginny.

La otra me dirigió una risa desafiante antes de volverse, besarle y reanudar sus movimientos.

Verlos me excitó todavía más. Me olvidé que Draco dormía la borrachera en el piso de arriba. Era una fantasía de mi imaginación. Pero qué fantasía. En medio del pasillo, me arranqué la ropa y me dí placer a mí misma frenéticamente. Era lo que soñaba, incluso cuando me acostaba con el rubio. Harry había vuelto y me hacía el amor. Sentía sus caricias y sus movimientos dentro de mí. Desde algun sitio, él se conectaba con mi mente. Me lo estaba haciendo. Me toqué con desesperación. De poder, habría entrado en la habitación. Llegué a un orgasmo brutal.

Volví feliz a mi habitación y dormí como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. El talismán tenía ahora un color rojo mucho más intenso.

La versión de la otra.

Cuando llegamos, la reacción del elfo me hizo temer que se hubiera dando cuenta de algo.

A mi plan de venganza le iba bien pasar la noche en su casa. Mejor una habitación. Pedí ir al baño, subí al de ella y encontré lo que necesitaba. Esa noche me desquitaría de lo que estaba sufriendo.

Con la poción, por fin lo tuve para mí de forma completa. Fue maravilloso, sobre todo cuando presentí que ella nos observaba. Jódete.

Pero despues volvieron sus remordimientos.

- Eres ... ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- Quería que me hicieras el amor de verdad. Además te aviso que no he tomado precauciones.

- No puedes hacerme esto.

- Ya lo he hecho. A veces te mataría cuando veo lo poco que me quieres.

- Antes te decía que si me matabas me hacías un favor.

- Y ahora, no. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado¿Ahora tienes esperanzas con ella?

- ¿Qué haremos si quedas embarazada?

- Ahora cambias de tema. No te preocupes. No me casaré contigo ni por obligación ni por lástima.

- Tu abuelo... Yo le respeto mucho. Tendría que... Charly...

- Mi abuelo conoce mis intenciones. No le gustan, pero me respeta. De Charly no te preocupes. Estoy ya harta de tus fantasmas. Si me dejas ¿qué será de mí?

Lloré de impotencia. No había conseguido arrancarsela de la cabeza. Me acarició el cabello y me recostó sobre su pecho.

- Lola, mereces que te quiera, pero no puedo. Te juro que si tenemos un hijo, nunca lo abandonaré.

Él se durmió. A mi me costó mucho más. Desperté temprano y bajé a desayunar. Estaba solo la pelirroja. La muy... parecía encantada, a pesar del novio y de haber visto a su ex-novio haciendo el amor. Es más, le había encantado que emborracharan a su novio y el espectáculo. Comprendí que mi venganza había sido ridícula. Había despertado a la fiera que dormía.

Estaba de muy mal humor y la ataqué sin piedad.

- Asi que alejaron a Harry y el otro se aprovechó. Te engatusó bien. Creo que perdiste con el cambio. O en realidad ya le engañabas y estás fingiendo que te abandonó.

- No creo que le alejaran. Me abandonó. No le engañé nunca. Me culpas de su desaparición porque estabas enamorada.

- Estuve con él. La primera vez era feliz y tú eras su vida. Ni me veía. Después volvió a buscarte a tí. No supimos nada de él en una semana. Mi abuelo me envió a recogerlo y encontré lo que quedaba de él...

- Se desfogaba en las casas de prostitución.

- ¿No le conocías ni un poquito? No necesitaba prostitutas. Te encantó que te lo dijeran para justificarte. Destruiste al vencedor de Voldemort. Eres la bruja más poderosa y también la más tonta.

- Si es verdad este cuento ¿Por qué no me envió ningún mensaje antes o después?

- No había comunicaciones. Te envió una carta el primer día que se restablecieron. Lo sé. Después no podía porque TU le habias dicho que no querías verle mas. Te quería tanto que te obedeció al pie de la letra incluso en eso.

- Es mentira, yo no recibí nada. Le dí mi primera vez y al día siguiente me abandonó sin decirme nada. Se inventó lo de la carta para justificarse. Y tú estabas encantada porque querías estar con él.

- Aciertas, pero no pude pegar los trocitos de su corazón. Decidió desaparecer ¿No estarás celosa de lo que tuvimos?

- ¿Sabes que lo vieron con mi hermano y un par de fulanas? Incluso tengo una foto. Fui la última en enterarme.

- Entonces lo echaste sólo por celos. No querías a Draco. Sigues estando celosa incluso después de lo que te has revolcado. Piensa un poquito. Hermione se habría enterado que tu hermano había estado con fulanas. .

- Mi hermano y Hermione me siguen culpando de la desaparición de Harry. No puedo hablar con ella.

- Tú misma les ayudas a que sigan haciéndolo.¿Por qué no brindaste a su memoria, aunque te haya dejado casi toda su fortuna?

- Eso estuvo muy mal. No sé porque lo hice. Quizá fue por eso. O por…

Había sido muy dura. Estaba a punto de llorar. Había roto en la práctica con su familia.

- Tu novio te está anulando. Hablando de otra cosa ¿Te gustó el espectáculo? Me dí cuenta que nos observabas y que te encantaba.

Dejó de hacer pucheros y me miró con rabia.

- Robaste cabello mío y tomaste la multijugos. Si tienes que cambiar tu cara para hacer el amor, tu relación tiene tan poco futuro como la mía.

La sangre me subió al rostro. Me enfurecí. La verdad duele siempre.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No sabes nada. No te molestaremos mas y nos iremos enseguida que despierte.

La miré y lancé el último dardo.

- Te has quedado sola.

Sali del salón sin esperar su respuesta. Desperté a Ricardo y sin apenas palabras, nos vestimos y desaparecimos a los pocos minutos. No le dejé que hablara con ella, pese a las miradas que se cruzaron.

Sigue el relato de ella.

Sola, sola, sola... Aquella ... debió haber sido Slytherin, no Rawenclaw. Pero me había dicho la verdad. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Cuando eché a Harry, perdí muchos amigos. Quedaron menos cuando me fui con Draco. Sola. Ayer me había ignorado todo el mundo mágico. Su abuelo me había causado una magnífica impresión, así que me costaba entender las razones del odio de Dolores.

Me preocupaban mas las preguntas que me hacía. Lo de la boda había colmado el vaso. ¿Quería a Draco o sólo seguía con él para no estar sola? Después otra más inquietante ¿Había comenzado su relación por amor o solo por despecho? Y el final ¿Era algo más que el sustituto de Harry?

Para animarme volví a lo bien que me sentía con ese chico. Me gustaba. Sabía tratar a Lola aunque algo no andaba bien entre ellos. ¿Por qué las mujeres nos fijamos más en los chicos que sabemos que nos darán problemas¿Por qué no podía estar con alguien como ese Ricardo¿Si rompía con Draco, tenía alguna posibilidad?

En este capítulo Draco se ha salvado, pero sólo porque estaba durmiendo la borrachera. Mejor para él. No se ha enterado y se ha perdido ver a dos Ginnys haciendo el amor y suspirando con Harry.

_**¿Que les pareció? Dos Ginnys. Cuando en el libro segundo o tercero se habla de la multijugos, una de las posibilidades en que pensé era esa. Tampoco está mal el feroz duelo de la pelirroja con Lola.**_


	8. Investigación

Capítulo Menos Dos. La investigación.

La versión de Hermione.

Cuando llegué al despacho del Sr. Ochoa, él estaba escuchando las noticias deportivas.

"Los Vulture se reforzaron muy bien y están obteniendo excelentes resultados en la Liga. Siguen líderes contra todos los pronósticos. Al excelente trabajo defensivo de siempre, el nuevo buscador ha unido capacidad de resolver rápidamente los encuentros. El equipo ha batido el record del partido más breve de la historia de nuestra Liga.

La selección derrotó el jueves en su partido de preparación a Camerún por 300 a 0 en sólo veinte minutos. Debutó Ricardo Peñas, el joven buscador de los Vulture. Es posible que pueda ser seleccionado para la Eurocopa.

La selección inglesa se ha concentrado para la Eurocopa. Finalmente ha sido Ron Weasley, de los Chudley Canons, el escogido para defender los postes. Su hermana Ginevra, de las Arpías, ha sido escogida como suplente en la posición de buscador."

- Buenos días, profesor.

- Qué sorpresa verle aquí, Sra. Granger ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Llámeme Hermione, profesor. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es agradecerle sus atenciones durante las vacaciones que nos tomamos después de nuestra boda.

- Fue todo un placer. Tengo que felicitarla, su hermano y su cuñada estarán en la selección inglesa.

- Tengo que confesarle que el quiddicht no me atrae demasiado.

- Eso es que lo ha probado poco. En mi juventud yo también lo practiqué.

- No insista. He venido también a compartir algunas informaciones. Quizá con su ayuda encontremos alguna pista sobre Harry.

- ¿Cree que hubo una conspiración?

- Todavía no, pero veo hechos que no cuadran. El documento del Ministerio inglés que Harry llevó a España era un documento auténtico alterado. El número de registro correspondía en realidad a otro expediente. Recuperé la copia del documento auténtico. Después revisé uno a uno todos los documentos que se emitieron en esos días y sólo hay uno en que no he podido contrastar la copia que llegó al destinatario con la copia registrada.

- Eso ha sido un trabajo muy minucioso. ¿Qué tienen en común esos dos documentos?

- Aparentemente nada. Uno es el único expediente sancionador de ese día. Otro es una orden de abono de una cantidad a Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Quien es esa Parkinson?

- Es la sanadora que cuida a Narcissa, la madre de Draco Malfoy.

- Sé quien es. Recuerdo nuestra primera y última conversación ¿Sospecha de él?

- Todavía no, pero hay hechos sospechosos. Una. Draco Malfoy trabajó en el registro de documentos durante esos días. Dos. Estuvo allí sólo algunos días y poco después pidió el traslado. Tres. Pansy Parkinson había sido su novia.

- Si yo fuera alguien que intenta alterar un documento registrado, escogeria alguno que los destinatarios no esperan. Un documento sancionador nadie va a reclamarlo.Y respecto de esa orden de abono, es un documento puramente informativo porque el dinero se transfiere dentro de Gringotts. Le sería indiferente tenerlo o no. Incluso pudo dejarlo para ser alterado ¿Qué tiene la Sra. Malfoy?

- Su marido Lucius, fuera de sí, la hirió con varios maleficios imperdonables, antes de ser abatido por los aurores. Quedó en estado vegetativo.

- Los Malfoy eran mortífagos ¿Qué pasó con sus propiedades?

- Fueron confiscadas para pagar las indemnizaciones a sus víctimas. Pero como Narcissa estaba ese estado, el Ministerio le asignó su propia mansión como indemnización y puso a su disposición una enfermera que la atendiese. Su hijo alegó que era mejor eso que San Mungo, donde podrían reconocerla otras víctimas de los mortífagos.

- Entonces, sin su madre en ese estado. Draco Malfoy lo habría perdido todo.

- Eso parece, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Harry. Ya he hablado bastante. Ahora le toca a usted decirme cómo volvió de Inglaterra.

- Totalmente destrozado. Después que Ginevra lo obligara a irse, estuvo realmente muy mal. Conocí por un amigo común con el Sr. Weasley que tenía problemas y envié a Lola a recogerle. Ella intentó recuperarle. Pero él quería desaparecer y por eso creo que se quitó la vida.

- No me está diciendo toda la verdad ¿Por qué?

- Le he dicho casi toda la verdad. Harry estaba destrozado y quería desaparecer.

- Desaparecer no significa necesariamente morir ¿Sabe que el nombre clave de Harry en las cartas que enviaba a Ginevra era R? Por p-o-t-t-e-R. Quizá pueda servirnos para saber lo que ha hecho.

- R. La última letra de su apellido. Ah, ella es Y, de w-e-a-s-l-e-Y.

- ¿No ha aparecido últimamente ningún R.?

- ¿No creerá que Ricardo...?

Rió.

- No he dicho ningún nombre. Pero no se preocupe.

- Harry sabía bien lo que hacía cuando le confió todos sus documentos.

- Entre sus papeles hay varios borradores cifrados de una carta que debió ser enviada a Ginevra ¿Podríamos saber si se envió realmente?

- Harry no tenía lechuza. Tampoco me pidió una para eso. Seguramente recurrió a las del servicio postal. Hablaré inmediatamente con ellos.

- ¿Aquí usan el teléfono muggle?

- Claro, es más práctico y limpio que la chimenea. Mi esposa me agradeció que lo implantara oficialmente cuando fui Ministro.

Tras una consulta.

- Harry Potter sólo envió una carta por lechuza durante toda su estancia. Fue el primer día en que se restablecieron las comunicaciones y aparentemente se recibió sin incidencias. Han encontrado la papeleta de recepción. Se envió a "Ginevra M. Weasley. La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole." Firmó la Sra. Molly Weasley. Al menos eso dice el formulario de recepción.

- ¿Qué pasó con esa carta?

- La respuesta debe estar en Inglaterra. Aquí el Ministerio ha investigado el origen del trasladador que llevaba Harry cuando llegó y aunque no han podido saber el nombre del mago que lo creó, si han podido conocer las características de la varita. Es inglesa, fabricada por Ollivander.

- Madera de ciprés y nervios de dragón.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Es una varita de la misma clase que la de Malfoy.

- Puede que necesite esto para su investigación. Es una poción que permite descubrir recuerdos aparentemente borrados o alterados. ¿Debemos decirle algo a la Srta. Weasley?

- Todavía no.

La versión de ella.

Durante el descanso del entrenamiento, recibí una lechuza de Hermione.

"Ginevra, te ruego que esta tarde vayas a La Madriguera. Sé que puedes ir. De algo me sirve que mi marido también esté en la selección. Sé que te he estado culpando por la desaparición de Harry. Quizá no fui justa contigo. Tengo informaciones que me hacen pensar que existió un plan contra él. Necesito tu ayuda. Hermione Weasley-Granger."

El mensaje me dejó un montón de preguntas sin respuesta. Dolores había insistido en que habían alejado a Harry y que había enviado una carta. Quería saber.

- Gracias por venir. Nos hemos visto muy poco este tiempo. Y todavía menos aquí.

- Apenas hemos hablado desde que me fui a vivir con Draco. Sólo nos vimos en tu boda y en el despacho de Gallagher. Ron y tú me habeis evitado. Me seguis guardando rencor.

- No me gusta lo tuyo con Draco ni como trataste a Harry. Ni mucho menos lo del brindis en mi boda. Lo sabes.

- Lo del brindis estuvo muy mal. Draco me obligó. Perdonadme.

- No soy yo quien debe perdonarte. Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez¿Recibiste alguna carta de Harry desde España?

- No, Hermione, te lo juro.

Me mostró un papel.

- Esto el recibo de una carta que Harry te envió desde España y lo firma Molly Weasley. ¿Te entregó tu madre alguna carta de Harry?

Me sorprendió mucho. Siempre había creido que Harry se marchó sin despedirse porque no quería ningún compromiso. Incluso después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. La firma era efectivamente de mi madre.

- ¿Estás segura que me envió una carta?

- Este recibo dice que sí. Contesta a la pregunta.

- No, te lo juro también. Mi madre no me dió nada. Seguro que no la ocultó. Le quería mucho. Todavía me sigue culpando a mí de su desaparición.

- La carta se entregó el 30 de julio. ¿Quien estaba en casa esos días?

- Harry se había ido el 25. Tú y mi hermano os marchasteis al día siguiente a casa de tus padres. Papá estaba en el Ministerio. Estábamos mamá, yo y claro, Draco que llegó al día siguiente al que os marchasteis, o sea el 27.

- ¿Te entregó Draco alguna carta de Harry?

- ¿Estás de broma? Draco no me hubiera dado nada de Harry, en aquellos días estaba intentando una relación conmigo. Insistía en que él no me abandonaría como otro... ¿Estás sugiriendo que interceptó esa carta?

- No sugiero nada. Investigo. La realidad es que la carta se envió y tu madre o alquien que se hizo pasar por ella firmó la recepción. Por lo tanto, sólo nos queda preguntárselo.

- Mamá¿te llegó una carta de Harry para mí desde España?

- No recuerdo muy bien, hija. En esos días estabamos solas, con Draco revoloteando.

- ¿Cómo llegó Draco? Preguntó Hermione.

- Llevaba una carta del Ministerio. Nos pedía que lo acogieramos temporalmente, como víctima de los mortífagos. Acepté, después de dudar y sin poder consultar con Arthur. Mientras estuvo aquí se portó bien. Cuando volvía de su trabajo, se pasaba todo el tiempo engatusando a Ginny. Intentaba ayudarme en la casa, aunque la verdad es que apenas sabía hacer nada.

- ¿Conservas esa carta oficial?

- Si.

- ¿Permitirás que la examine? Es posible que sea un documento falsificado.

- Molly ¿Puedes extraer el recuerdo de ese día para que podamos verlo en un pensadero? Puede que tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Harry.

- Debo hacerlo. Por Harry haría lo que haga falta. Es como uno de mis hijos.

Me miró acusadoramente.

- No sé todavía porque lo echaste, Ginny. Te quería más que a su propia vida y ahora puede que esté muerto.

- Molly, no estamos para reprocharle nada.

Mamá extrajo un hilo plateado de su sien y lo virtió en el pensadero.

Hermione y yo entramos en ese recuerdo.

_Molly estaba preparando el desayuno canturreando. De repente, la memoria quedó a oscuras. Sólo se oía la canción que estaba canturreando. Cuando volvimos a distinguir las imagenes, yo entraba en la cocina para desayunar. _

_- ¿Dónde está Draco, mamá?_

_- Ha salido hace un momento. Ha dicho que tenía que ir al Ministerio y volverá al mediodia._

Salí inmediatamente.

- Mamá, te han borrado parte de la memoria de ese día. Cuando vuelve la memoria completa dices algo que es imposible que sepas. No puedes decir que Draco ha ido al Ministerio sin que te lo haya dicho antes. Y no hemos visto como.

- Es verdad, Ginny. Molly, voy a profundizar en tu memoria. Intentaré levantar esas tinieblas. Tenemos que tomar juntas esta poción. Permite recuperar la mayor parte de los recuerdos borrados.

- Haced lo que tengais que hacer. Yo también quiero saber lo que pasó.

Volvimos a entrar en la memoria de mamá. Ella quiso entrar también. El suero del profesor Ochoa estaba haciendo su efecto. Las tinieblas se aclararon. La imagen era en blanco y negro, pero podía verse bastante bien.

_Molly preparaba el desayuno canturreando. Una lechuza entró por la ventana._

_Era una carta de Harry. Firmó el recibo, que era idéntico al que Hermione había traido de España. La lechuza salió volando. Se volvió al oir unos pasos._

_- Ah, eres tú, Draco. Me has asustado._

_- Impero, dame esa carta, Molly._

_Molly se la dió con expresión ausente._

_- Serás una suegra excelente. Dirás a Virginia que he ido al Ministerio y volveré al mediodia._

_- Y olvidarás todo lo que tenga que ver con esa carta. Obliviate. _

_- Si, Draco._

_El rubio desapareció_

Ya había visto lo suficiente. Salí de la memoria de mamá. Mi madre estaba llorando, destrozada.

- Perdóname, Ginny... Te culpé y fui yo.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, mamá. Era el maleficio Impero que actuaba por tí.

- Perdóname a mí también por haberte culpado.

- No, Hermione. Hiciste lo lógico. Tampoco yo fui capaz de ver hasta que punto estaba siendo manipulada ¿Dónde está esa carta? Necesito saber lo que quiso decirme.

- La carta debe estar todavía en poder de Draco. El sello mágico hace que no pueda ser destruida hasta que tú la abras. Ha tenido que conservarla.

- Hermione, quiero saber otra cosa. He estado creyendo que justo antes de irse, Ron y Harry habían estado juntos en Londres con mujerzuelas. Por todo lo que decía Draco creí que él no quería comprometerse conmigo y que me abandonaba. Incluso me dió una foto muggle.

- Es imposible. Harry te quiso siempre. Quería casarse contigo cuanto antes. El día antes fue con Ron a Paris a comprar los anillos. Habían planeado una única boda. Habían escogido el lugar y lo habían organizado todo.

Caí de la silla.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ron me pidió en matrimonio en casa de mis padres y él quería pedírtelo cuando volviera tu padre. Pero la carta falsa le alejó. Ron se llevó un gran disgusto cuando rompisteis. Aplazamos la boda por si Harry aparecía, aunque no estuviera contigo. Supe que las habían comprado juntos después de la boda. Ron no quiso entristecerme más. ¿Tienes la foto?

- Está en mi antigua habitación con otras que tengo y que no quise llevarme.

La bajé y la enseñé.

- Ginny, esta foto está trucada, fíjate en el cuello de la túnica de Ron. Está al revés. Y la chica de la izquierda tiene una mano en el hombro que no corresponde a nadie.

- Me engaño siempre ... No puedo seguir con él ni un minuto más.

- Ten mucho cuidado ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No, puedo hacerlo sola.

- Ginny, tengo motivos para creer que Harry sólo fingió su desaparición.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- No estoy segura.

- Debes decirme lo que sepas

- No puedo, es una decisión que le corresponde a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no aparece de una vez?

- ¿Qué harás cuando vuelva?

- Estaré muy contenta, pero lo que haga tendrá poca importancia. ¿Qué hará él?

Empecé a llorar sobre mi madre. Sólo esperaba que no me odiara cuando regresara.

De alguna forma, también sabía que Harry estaba bien pero la explicación no era precisamente sencilla.

**_Ya sabemos como alejaron a Harry. Todavía no hay lemmon, pero lo habrá.  
_**


	9. Ruptura

**_¿Qué tal el Cero? Ahora viene el Menos Uno que es anterior en el tiempo a Cero._  
**

****

**Capitulo Menos Uno. La ruptura.**

La versión del otro.

En la mansión Malfoy.

- Déjame, Pansy. Tengo que ir al Ministerio.

- Quédate sólo un poquito mas. Estoy enferma, necesito una inyección tuya.

- No juegues mas. Virginia vuelve de la concentración así que no podré volver esta noche. Hemos estado juntos esta semana.

- El que está jugando eres tú. Teníamos un plan. Y se nos ha ido de las manos.

- Eso no es cierto, nunca lo he tenido más claro.

- ¿Vas a tener que hacerle el amor a la comadreja?.

- Pansy, lo que tengo con ella es sexo. Lo mismo que contigo.

- Te odio.

- Quería quitarle a "San"Potter la chica que él amaba. Lo conseguí. Lo único que falló fue desvirgarla. Se me adelantó.

- Ya sé que no te gusta meterte donde otros han estado antes. ¿Cómo lo has arreglado?

- Has hablado de mas, como siempre.

- ¿Y que pasará con lo de tu madre?

- Lo de mi madre no tiene que saberlo nadie por el momento.

Después de mi aburrido trabajo en el Ministerio, fui a jugar una partida de poker con mis amigos. Perdí como siempre. Esta vez fueron 200 galeones. Pagué con el dinero de Pansy. Por la tarde aparecí en Grimmauld Place, que pronto sería mia.

La versión de ella.

Había vuelto de la Madriguera y estaba en casa esperándole cuando llegó. Sabía sus horarios y costumbres. Seguro que había vuelto a jugar al poker con "lo mejor" del Ministerio.

- Cariño¿estás ahí? Tenía mucho trabajo en el Ministerio pero sabía que tenías libre y he venido a estar contigo.

Salí del despacho de Harry. Él no podía entrar allí. Le ví al pie de la escalera. Noté desde arriba el tufo a tabaco y perfume de mujer. Fui bajando hasta él.

- Draco, te hacía en casa de tu madre como toda la semana. ¿Está mejor?

- Cariño, tengo envidia de mis compañeros. ¿Por qué no tenemos hijos como ellos?

Tuve que reirme a carcajada limpia. Hacía mucho que no oía un chiste tan bueno.

- Cariño, te quiero. Vamos a tu habitación. Necesito hacerte el amor.

- ¿No te precipitas un poco, Draco? Nunca me has pedido matrimonio y me sueltas de repente que quieres tener un hijo conmigo. No creo que sea la forma más correcta.

- Cariño. ¿No te das cuenta? Te necesito. En estas semanas que has estado con la selección me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que añoro tu cama.

- Nunca me has hecho el amor, Draco. Nos hemos acostado juntos. Era sexo y nada de amor. No me has mirado nunca a la cara cuando hacíamos eso.

- Tú tampoco me mirabas. Sigues con Harry en la cabeza. Ése que te desvirgó y te abandonó.

- Sabías que había estado con él antes de irnos a vivir juntos ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? Te pareces al Draco de cuando estábamos en la Madriguera. Deja a Harry en paz.

- Te abandonó.

- ¿Y qué?¿Debería preocuparte eso ahora? Hermione dice que lo alejaron. ¿Qué sabes de una carta que nunca recibí y de documentos falsos?

- ¿Has hablado con Hermione¿Te has atrevido? Sin decirme nada.

Había cambiado su mirada. Volvió a endulzarla.

- Cariño, Hermione me odia. Vamos a la cama.

- Hace tiempo que decidí no tener hijos contigo, Draco. No podrías quererles.

- ¿Que estás diciendo?

- Porque nunca me has querido. Llegas aquí oliendo a otra mujer, me has mentido, me has robado, tenías una amiguita, me han humillado por tu culpa, he aguantado cosas que pocas mujeres aguantarían, me has hecho avergonzar delante de todo el mundo ¿Quieres que siga? Basta. He seguido mitad por lástima de mi misma y mitad por no estar sola pero ya no puedo mas. Vete, Draco. Has sido el sustituto. Ha terminado tu tiempo.

Vi como cambiaba su mirada.

- Impero.

Fingí sentirme dominada, pero notaba que el maleficio no me causaba ningún efecto. Me dí cuenta que el dije de Harry me protegía. Quería saber algo más. El siguió hablando.

- Ahora serás una chica buena y te tomarás esta poción de fertilidad, Virginia. Te follaré y quedarás embarazada. Tengo grandes planes para mi hijo. Lástima que tu no aparezcas mucho tiempo en ellos. De manera que te has enterado como alejé a Harry y le intercepté su carta. Lo hice para castigarle. Le robé lo que mas quería. A tí. Sólo tuve el disgusto de que ya no fueras virgen. Eso no te lo perdonaré nunca. Con su desaparición podré quitarle su fortuna. Nos queda poco tiempo juntos, pero no serán días de felicidad para ti. Tendrás un hijo mío y haré que te declaren loca. Seré el administrador en nombre del niño y si no me gusta, siempre puedo hacer que le pase algo y entonces seré el heredero y lo tendré todo. Ahora olvidarás todo esto. Obliviate.

- Si, amor ¿Me dejas que diga algo, amor? dije con voz ausente, simulando todavía y tomando el frasco de poción en las manos.

- Toma la poción y dí lo que quieras.

- ¡KREACHER! VEN INMEDIATAMENTE.

Palideció.

- Voy a darme un baño. Cuando haya terminado quiero que la basura, TODA LA BASURA, esté fuera de esta casa. He dicho que te vayas. No quiero verte mas.

Destrocé el frasco contra un árbol de la família Malfoy que había hecho traer.

- Virginia, no sabes lo que estás haciendo... Te quiero de verdad.

- No puedes querer a nadie. Kreacher, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Es un placer obedecer sus ordenes, Srta. Ginevra.

Todos los objetos de la casa capaces de pinchar, cortar y golpear estaban detrás del elfo.

Me dí la vuelta y volví a subir. Oía detrás el estrépito de los objetos de la casa echando a ese malnacido. Su baúl bajó rodando la escalera.

- Asquerosa comadreja. Te voy a matar por esto.

- Este miserable está amenazando a nuestra ama. Vamos a darle su merecido. La casa tiene que estar limpia de intrusos. Nuestro amo está bien y pronto volverá.

Los golpes redoblaron su intensidad.

Está bien y pronto volverá. Ojalá. No quedaba más remedio que confiar que Hermione y Kreacher tuvieran razón y esperarle. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Me dí un largo baño. El día había sido muy duro. La noche sería larga.

Manaña iría al gimnasio a continuar los entrenamientos.

La Eurocopa empezaba en quince días. Quizá volvería a ver a ese chico de mi fantasía.

La visión de la otra.

- Lola, ven a escuchar la radio.

- Si, abuelo.

"En el grupo C, España ha ganado con facilidad sus tres partidos contra Italia, Malta y Dinamarca. El joven buscador Peñas, de los campeones de Liga, fue decisivo contra Italia En los demás encuentros su solidez defensiva se impuso. El segundo equipo del grupo ha sido Dinamarca. Se ha filtrado la canción que cantan los jugadores antes de los partidos. Es una tradición en cada fase final. Es "Resurrección"

En el grupo D, Inglaterra ha logrado el pase a la siguiente ronda ganando a Rumanía y Noruega y perdiendo con Alemania, que será quien la acompañará. Ha debutado por fin Ginevra Weasley, siendo la artífice del triunfo sobre Noruega. No pareció afectada por sus problemas sentimentales.

- Lola¿por qué no has ido a la Eurocopa con él?

- No lo sé. Tengo miedo, abuelo.

- Miedo ¿a qué? Nunca has tenido miedo a nada.

- Miedo a perderle para siempre.

Le enseñé un papel. Era un recorte de "Corazón de bruja".

"La pelirroja Ginevra Weasley sigue rompiendo corazones. Después de Potter, le ha tocado a Malfoy. Esperemos que no se lo tome como el desaparecido Harry..."

- Sabías que podía pasar...

- No me arrepiento de nada, pero tengo miedo.

El abuelo me abrazó.

- Pase lo que pase, una chica como tú encontrara su amor.

A los pocos días leí:

"España ha superado el cruce de cuartos de final, considerado maldito durante treinta años. Ante Grecia, los cambios ordenados por el seleccionador han surtido efecto y el equipo se rehizo después de minutos muy difíciles. Las anotaciones de Marta y Rudy mantuvieron vivo al equipo. En los minutos finales, dos acciones de Ricardo Peñas decidieron el partido. La primera, interceptando la quaffle y asistiendo. En la siguiente consiguiendo capturar la snitch.

El equipo utilizó una variante táctica desconocida que puede revolucionar el concepto del juego. Hasta ahora, el buscador permanecía pendiente únicamente de la snicht. Con esta variante táctica desarrollada, el buscador puede incorporarse por sorpresa como un cuarto cazador. Los griegos pretendieron que ese movimiento era ilegal, pero las reglas del quiddicht indican únicamente que el buscador no puede anotar, pero no prohiben que pueda interceptar o pasar la quaffle.

Inglaterra logro también el pase a semifinales ante Portugal. Destacó Ron Weasley."

No me gustaba esa situación. ¿Por qué no había ido a Inglaterra¿Habría servido de algo?

Confiaba en Charly. Él se encargaría de cuidarle.

_**Notas: Ya sabemos algo.**_

_**Ginny y Draco han sido novios, han vivido juntos y han acabado como hemos visto.**_

_**Le han vuelto a dar una tunda.**_

_**Draco planeó quitarle a Ginny a Harry y pretendió apoderarse de su fortuna.**_

_**Harry ha desaparecido pero Kreacher dice que está bien.**_

_**La selección pasó a cuartos jugando "perro" como decimos aquí o "canchero" como dicen en Argentina.**_


	10. Revelación

Aviso: La mayoría de personajes han sido creados por la autora, que tiene todos los derechos reconocidos por la ley.

Es mi primer M. así que tengan piedad de este pobre pecador. En este primer capítulo no hay nada. Confieso que he cargado las tintas sobre Draco. Me cae especialmente mal. Entretenganse. Es el único interés que tengo. Saludos.

Tenía la historia en la cabeza, pero me he demorado para establecer su estructura. Finalmente decidí colocar los capítulos en orden inverso. A ver que dicen...

Lola es el arquetipo de la mujer hispana, todo fuego, pasión, generosidad...

**Capitulo Cero. La revelación.**

La versión de ella.

- Hermanita, el equipo español viene a darte una serenata.

- ¿A mí?

- ¿No vas a hacer nada, Ron? En otro tiempo habrías bajado a partirles la cara.

- Ginny tiene derecho a divertirse. Sólo vienen a cantarle unas canciones.

Tuve que reír por lo bajo, parecía que mi hermano quería hacerse perdonar la frialdad de los últimos meses, aunque algo de razón si que tenía.

- Gracias, Ron. Nunca me han dado ninguna ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Ayudame, Tom. Tu mujer es latina.

- Cuando eramos novios le dí una... Aunque mis recuerdos de esa noche son incompletos... Ella se asomó por el balcón...

Los compañeros no le dejaron terminar.

-Y se te echó en los brazos...

- Te lanzó su ropa interior...

Carcajada general.

- Ella aplaudió, aunque canté horrible, y me invitó a subir. Su madre me ofreció vino y dulces. Después bajamos juntos. No recuerdo mucho mas.

- No nos lo quieres contar, Tom.

- Ginevra, lo mejor es que no escuches al detalle todo lo que te digan porque te pueden silbar los oidos. Y a Ron, mucho más.

- Eso es todo. Se trata de un ritual de iniciación a la vida sexual.

- Mi mujer no lo habría dicho mejor, Ginny.

Me asomé por el balcón con mis compañeros y callamos para escuchar la primera canción

"_**Algo lo que me invade// todo viene de dentro...**_

_**Sabes que soñaré// si no estás que me despierto contigo.**_

_**Sabes que quiero más// no se vivir solo con 5 sentidos.**_

_**Este mar cada vez guarda mas barcos hundidos...**_

Saludamos alegremente y aplaudimos la serenata. Me gustó la canción, aunque estaba más pendiente de alguien que había permanecido algo apartado del grupo. Era el único al que conocía. Nos vimos por primera vez en la boda de Ron. Su capitán, un tipo alto y serio que no parecía que estuviera dando una serenata, le habló un momento. Ese conocido, Ricardo, empezó a cantar.

"_**Siento que mi alma se encuentra perdida // que se juntan la noche y el día**_

_**siento que si te veo //terremotos recorren todo mi cuerpo**_

_**Haces que se vaya mi melancolía //me devuelves de nuevo a la vida..."**_

Apenas entendía la letra de la canción, pero algo se movió dentro de mí porque ese chico tenía los mismos gestos que alguien que había conocido muy bien.

Después bajamos todos y les invitamos a galletas y a unas cervezas. No teníamos nada más. Sin darme cuenta me quedé conversando con aquel chico de pelo castaño. Me atraía. Con algunos compañeros, nos unimos a los que, detrás de una alfombra voladora, se dirigían hacia las otras residencias. Al lado del chico que fue protagonista involuntario de mi mejor fantasía.

La versión de él.

En el vestuario de la selección Charly nos estaba hablando a todos (Rafa, Iker, Rudy, Antonio, Pau, Ricardo, Juan Carlos, Esmigol, las dos Martas y yo)

- Hemos jugado bien. Hace treinta años que no pasábamos unos putos cuartos de final. Por fin mi abuela me hará un pastel en condiciones y los amigos de mi padre dejarán de reirse. Haremos un gran festín.

- ¿Dónde y cómo? Inglaterra es un cementerio de aburridos. No hay nada que hacer.

- Tenemos que hacer algo que recuerden mucho tiempo.

- Se me ocurre que podemos dar una serenata a todas las chicas de la Eurocopa que se pongan a tiro.

- Me apunto, Charly. Pero te advierto que hay pocas jugadoras solteras y sin compromiso.

- ¿No querrás provocar un incidente como la otra vez que dimos una serenata y te fugaste con aquella...?

Iker calló de repente.

- Si, termina, cuando me fugué con mi ex-mujer...

- Sólo quedan Weasley y Delacour como jugadoras solteras y sin compromiso. Nuestras Martas están más que comprometidas. La ronda no será muy larga.

- Las Martas tenemos que ir. Nuestros novios no os perdonarán que nos dejeis solitas a merced de cualquier desaprensivo. Y a ver si nos dedicais algo al final.

Alquien pareció salir de su letargo.

- ¿Weasley¿No estaba con un tal Malfoy?

- Lo echó de casa hace un par de semanas. ¿No has leido "Corazón de bruja", Pau?

- También os olvidais de las Ekstrom, las suecas. Aunque estén eliminados, sé que se han quedado algunos días más.

Hablé por primera vez.

- ¿Será posible que unos superprofesionales se porten como adolescentes?

Me respondió Iker, divertido.

- Todavía llevas el chupete. Charly impuso el estilo Vulture. Encima habeis ganado la Liga. Los demás nos dejamos llevar. Pero tú tienes a Lola. No deberías venir con unos adolescentes malcriados como nosotros.

- Tengo que venir. Así Charly sabrá lo que hago y se lo contará para que esté tranquila.

Rieron todos, hasta Charly. Pidió las canciones que teníamos preparadas.

- "Por la boca muere el pez" dijo Rudy.

- "Dulce hotel", era Rafa.

- "La vie en rose" Antonio.

- "Lo estás haciendo muy bien"

- Y nuestra canción para esta Eurocopa. "Resurrección".

- Charly, escogiste una canción que se presta a muchos equivocos.

- Quizá fue precisamente por eso.

Sugerí

- ¿Y si vamos en alfombra voladora?

- ¿Tienes una alfombra voladora? Así seguro que daremos el golpe.

Mi propuesta se aprobó ruidosamente.

Llegamos en pocos minutos a la residencia del equipo inglés, que era la más cercana, armando una gran algarabía por la calle. Como cortesía, Charly habló con su capitán de nuestras pérfidas intenciones. En realidad daba tiempo a que ellas decidieran y se preparasen. Eran viejos conocidos. Obtenido el OK volvió. Abajo.

- Empezamos con la de Fito. Te toca Rudy...

- A la de cinco,

"_**Algo lo que me invade...**_

Conocía a la chica a la que dabamos la serenata. Estuve observando sus reacciones. Me gustaba mucho. Apenas podía disimular. Algo me sacó de mis observaciones. Era Charly.

- La estás devorando con los ojos.

Charly me lo decía con su mirada taciturna. Hablamos en voz baja, tapados por la música.

- ¿Y eso?

- Estoy harto de esta farsa. La tuya y la mía.

- Por eso has montado esta serenata ¿No te había encargado que "me cuidaras"?

- Si, y te advertí que no permitiría que le hicieras daño.

- No quiero hacerle daño.

- Le harás daño porque no le puedes dar el amor que ella necesita. Ahora canta.

- No he preparado ninguna canción.

- Canta la nuestra. Ésa la sabes bien. Ahora sabes porque la escogí.

"_**Siento que mi alma se encuentra perdida...**_

La mayoría de ingleses, incluidos Ginevra y su hermano, bajaron. Nos invitaron a unas galletas de avena y a unas cervezas. Tibias, como las recordaba. Ahora las prefería mucho más frías. La chica pelirroja se acercó a mi.

- Hola, Ginevra. ¿Te ha gustado?

- Mucho, Ricardo. Gracias.

Me miró sonriendo.

Su hermano, un chico pelirrojo, me saludó.

- Hola, Ricardo. Gracias por la escoba. Es la mejor que he tenido.

Mientras hablaba, me estaba haciendo una señal sin que ella lo advirtiera. Me abrazó y me susurró algo al oido. ¡Él también sabía!

- Os dejo que seguro que teneis cosas de que hablar.

- ¿Nos vas a acompañar, Ginevra?

- Creo que sí, pero no me hables de cosas que no quiero oir.

Le hice caso y le traducía algunas letras de las canciones. Ella reía con ganas cuando veía las bromas que hacíamos a todos los que encontrabamos. Sospechaba que no reía hacía mucho tiempo.

- La que más me gusta es la que has cantado.

- "Resurrección" es la que cantamos juntos antes y después de cada partido. Charly dice que habla de la relación entre los buscadores y la snitch.

- Pero parece que tú no te lo acabas de creer.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. Asentí. Desvié la mirada para que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

- No, también puede decir otras cosas.

Continuamos la ronda juntos. Seguimos hacia la residencia del equipo francés. Habíamos decidido ampliar el objetivo de la serenata a todas las jugadoras y no jugadoras que todavía no habían hecho las maletas.

Charly bajó de la residencia de los franceses. Había avisado al capitán francés.

- ¿Quién le toca abrir el fuego?

- A Rafa.

El bateador empezó "Dulce hotel."

"_**Pedí dos camas con ventanas al mar// mejor que salgas sola del ascensor,**_

_**conozco un chino cerca para cenar// inventa un nombre falso y déjalo en recepción,**_

_**le he dicho al camarero que nos suba champán// un siglo y tres minutos¿cuándo vas a llegar?**_

_**Prepararé un canuto bien cargado en tu honor// la llave está en la puerta, cuatro setenta y dos.**_

_**Hotel, dulce hotel// hogar, triste hogar,**_

_**estatuas de sal// habitación con vistas a tu piel."**_

Desde un balcón, algunas chicas sonreían muy satisfechas. Habían aprovechado el tiempo y se habían puesto sus mejores galas y lucían preciosas. Aplaudieron a rabiar. La más atrevida lanzó unas llaves que Rafa atrapó al vuelo.

Cuando me tocó, tuve que volver a cantar "Resurrección". Pero esta vez sabía que ella estaba cerca. Canté mucho mejor. Luego bajaron algunos chicos y chicas franceses que nos invitaron a champagne. Hicimos los honores. Nos enfrentaríamos en la semifinal. Seguí conversando con Ginevra, hasta que noté la ausencia del zurdo.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Rafa?

La pelirroja me contestó.

- ¿No te diste cuenta? Parece que a una medio veela le gustó mucho su canción.

- ¿Quién, Claire Delacour?

- No. Las llaves se las tiró su prima Gabrielle, la periodista.

Charly nos interrumpió.

- ¿Esa chica es medio veela? La que se va a armar.

- Sobrevivirá. Faltan tres días para el siguiente partido.

- Lo que es seguro es que Gabrielle también lo entrevistará. Puede que le saque nuestros sistemas.

- Charly, todos hemos estudiado a los demás equipos. Y deja de hablar de quiddicht. Pareces un maldito capitán preocupado.

Reimos. Ella empezó a temblar porque la noche era fría. Le puse mi capa sobre los hombros.

- Dolores tomó mi aspecto con la poción multijugos y cabellos que robó de mi cepillo ¿Cómo lo hiciste para parecerte a Harry en mi fantasía?

Uffff... Por suerte Charly volvió a interrumpirnos antes de que pudiera contestar.

- Ven conmigo, Ricardo. Creo que alguien nos sigue.

La versión del otro.

La seguí cuando me di cuenta que iba a unirse a la ronda de esa estúpida serenata. Pero en el fondo estaba de suerte, por que hubiera sido muy difícil hacer algo en la residencia. Lo había visto casi todo, sobre todo como miraba embobada a ese idiota de Ricardo. Odiaba a ese tipo. Me había emborrachado y se había reido de mí. Algo había hecho porque ella empezó a mostrar un repentino interés por la Liga. Decía que era para preparar la Eurocopa. Ahora, juntitos de la mano, con su capa sobre los hombros. La muy … Me subió la rabia todavía mas.

Aproveché el momento en que el grandote le llamaba. Aparecí al lado de la comadreja.

- Me olvidaste rápido. Veo que te gustó la serenata, putón. Te dije que me las pagarías.

Le arranqué de un tirón el medallón que llevaba al cuello. Estaba de color rojo intenso.

- Díme como te protegerá ahora de mis maleficios.

Pero alguien la apartó y se plantó delante de mí. Era Ricardo.

- Volvemos a vernos, "hurón que no sabe beber".

- Descalzo y sin varita. Pareces un mendigo. "Crucio".

Desvió el maleficio con un movimiento de las manos.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho sin varita?

- Idiota, al estar descalzo puedo canalizar la energía mágica de la Tierra. Y no preguntes tanto que te distraes.

Intenté lanzar otro maleficio, pero lo desvió y al siguiente movimiento noté un corte profundo en la cara. Me acerqué a la comadreja pero una onda de energía me lanzó contra el muro.

- No te acerques a ella. No volverás a hacerle daño nunca más.

La voz había cambiado. La reconocí. Me levanté y ví unos ojos verdes. Daban miedo.

- No es posible.

Volvio a mover sus manos, volé contra una farola y noté que me había roto el brazo. No estaba en las mejores condiciones. Debía escapar pero los árboles del parque se cerraron sobre mí y me golpearon. Puede librarme de ellos antes de sentir un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza. Sólo tuve tiempo de oir la voz de ella.

- ¿Eres tú, Harry?

Ella también le había reconocido. Caí inconsciente. Desperté en el hospital. Dos aurores estaban delante de mi. No disimulaban su alegría.

- Sr. Draco Malfoy. Tiene el cráneo y un brazo fracturado, además de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Los sanadores dicen que se pondrá bien en algunos días. Le comunicamos que está detenido acusado de falsificación de documentos, actos hostiles contra un país extranjero, interceptación de correspondencia, uso de maleficios inperdonables, apropiación, fraude y asalto. Tiene derecho a ser informado de las acusaciones, a no declarar contra sí mismo y a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra. También tiene derecho a disponer de asistencia letrada. Si no conoce se le asignará uno de oficio ¿Ha entendido sus derechos?... ¿Desea decir algo más? Le comunicamos también que el Wizengamot ha autorizado el registro de la mansión de su madre. Después del registro hemos detenido a la Srta. Parkinson que ha accedido a colaborar. Parece que no le terminó de gustar como usted gastaba jugando el sueldo de ella.

Hubiera preferido seguir inconsciente para siempre.

**_Notas: _**

**_¿Qué pasa con Ron, que parece que busca novio para su hermana?_**

**_¿Qué hace Harry Potter jugando para la selección española de quiddicht?_**

**_¿Cómo es posible que hayan superado los cuartos de final?_**

**_¿Quien es Lola?_**

**_¿De qué quiere vengarse Draco?_**

**_Tengo que informarles que Draco no recibirá más de una tunda por capítulo._**


	11. Desenlace I

Capitulo Uno. Desenlace. Primera Parte

1.- La versión de Charly.

Tenía sólo un instante antes de que desapareciera. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. La bludger buscó al rubio y le acertó en el cráneo. Cayó inconsciente.

- ¿Eres tú, Harry?

La inglesita le había descubierto. Estaba más enamorada de lo que parecía a simple vista. Era de los pocos que conocía el secreto de Ricardo, perdonad Harry. Esa farsa que estaba a punto de terminar. También se acabaría para bien o para mal otra mentira que había mantenido durante años.

Harry se volvió lentamente hacía la chica. El color de su cabello cambiaba. Intentaba volver a su aspecto de Ricardo; pero no podía. En los Vulture, Ricardo solía usar un pañuelo pirata para ocultar su melena y esconder posibles cambios de color. Pero ahora la tensión le estaba pudiendo. La pelirroja cruzó una mirada con él. Salté a tiempo de sujetar a la chica que se estaba desmayando. Oportunamente porque Harry estaba sin poder reaccionar. Cuando la recogí, habló por fin.

- Tenemos que llevarla a su residencia. ¿Contento? Tu plan ha dado resultado, pero te juro que si le pasa algo, te acordarás de mí.

- ¿Preocupado? A Lola, que la parta un rayo. Sigues con ella sin amor y le vas a romper el corazón. Quieres a ésta.

- Conozco a Ginny desde que tenía 11 años. Siempre la he querido. Nunca se lo oculté a Lola. ¿Desde cuando sabías mi identidad secreta?

- No lo supe hasta la Eurocopa. Después he hecho todo lo que he podido para desenmascararte.

- ¿Por qué? Ella te pidió otra cosa.

- Nunca ví clara tu relación con Lola. Te dije que era como una hermana para mí... La verdad es que mi ex-mujer me abandonó porque estaba harta de rivalizar con ella. Después he fracasado con todas las mujeres. Me he estado engañando durante años. Amo a Lola y quiero que sea mi mujer.

- Ya sé que no sirve de nada, pero a mi también me costó algunos años descubrir a Ginny dentro de la hermana de mi amigo. Mi corazón siempre ha sido de esta pelirroja. Lola me ayudó mucho. Intenté amarla, pero no lo conseguí. Sólo tengo cariño y agradecimiento para ella. Si quieres a Lola, intentaré ayudarte. Merece encontrar alguien que la quiera más que yo.

Los dos jugadores se estrecharon la mano.

- Ves como tenía razón. Se hablará mucho de la serenata que dimos los Vulture.

- La noche ha sido larga, pero el día aun será mas.

Resoplamos. Ninguno de los dos había capturado su snicht. Él llevaba en brazos a Ginny, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón. No me permitió ni a mi ni a ninguno de los curiosos con los que nos cruzamos le ayudara. Tampoco se inmutó ante los flashes de los fotógrafos ni los micros de los periodistas..

Llegamos a la residencia inglesa. En la puerta ya estaba el pelirrojo grandote. Cuando vió a su hermana, saltó hacia adelante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?

- Draco nos atacó y nos defendimos. No tiene ninguna herida, pero cuando me vió, se desmayó.

- La subiremos a su habitación. No, no voy a dejar que te quedes dentro todavía. Mi madre nos mataría. Espera que despierte.

La llevó dentro y esperamos algunos minutos hasta que volvió a salir.

- Parece que se ha despertado y está bien, pero quiere estar algunos minutos sola. No es cada día que sale alguien del fondo del mar.

- Ron¿cuando me hiciste una señal hace unas horas, qué demonios sabías y qué quisiste decirme¿Qué te dijo Hermione?

- Hermione es la más lista. Descubrió primero a R S-NA-PE y después descubrió como te habían engañado. Cuando lo supo, mi hermana echó al hurón inmediatamente..Lo que yo sabía es que le gustabas en tu aspecto de Ricardo. Tenía todas tus fotos y leía todo lo que se escribía sobre tí. Cuando supe que eras tú en realidad... te quería decir "al ataque".

- Ron, de verdad crees ...

2.- La versión de Ginny.

Lo había escuchado todo. La conversación con Charly. Las palabras de mi hermano. Pero sobre todo, el latido de su corazón cuando me llevaba en brazos. Mi mejor música. Abrí los ojos con precaución cuando dejé de oir las voces de Harry y Charly. Ron estaba a la cabecera de la cama, apenado.

- ¿Estás bien, hermanita?

Le sonreí y me incorporé de un salto. Le abracé.

- Estoy tan enamorada que voy a desmayarme otra vez. Harry ha vuelto y estoy segura que me sigue queriendo. Estoy feliz y enamorada, hermanito.

- ¿Has fingido estar desmayada mientras no podíamos ni respirar? Harry está fuera dando vueltas como un león enjaulado ¿Le hago pasar?

- No me desmayo fácilmente.

Añadí para provocarle.

- Y además, Harry vestido impresiona bastante menos.

Ron fingió enfadarse.

- Ha sido para que pueda preparar bien lo que tenemos que decirnos. No le dejes pasar todavía . Quiero arreglarme un poco. Entretenle diez minutos. Ayúdame.

Sonrió y salió de la habitación. Oí como hablaban los tres. Aproveché el tiempo para ponerme lo mas guapa que pude y me metí en la cama.

Harry entró compugido y con la cabeza gacha. Se sentó en mi cama.

- Ginny, perdóname por haberme separado de tí y por haber aparecido de esta forma. Cuando te atacó, no pude contenerme.

Suspiró y sonrió.

- Soy feliz de que quieras volver a verme.

- El que tiene que perdonarme eres tú por haber sido tan estúpida. Debí escucharte y creerte. Intentaré compensarte por todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar. También he sufrido mucho.

- Ginny, nunca he dejado de quererte a pesar de todo.

- Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Ahora estoy fatigada. Son muchas emociones para mí en un solo día. Me gustaría que Hermione y Lola vinieran a verme.

- Lola viene mañana con mi hija porque quieren estar en la semifinal. Pero cuando sepa lo que ha pasado esta noche... no vendrá precisamente de buen humor.

- Lola merece una explicación, Charly. Discutimos cuando vino a Londres y tengo que reconocer que tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

- Por Hermione no te preocupes.

Hice una señal a mi hermano y a Charly. Saltaron de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

- ¿No me das las buenas noches, Harry?

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron. Era algo entre nosotros. Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó como todavía recordaba. Lástima que Ron no le dejara quedarse.

- Buenas noches, amor mío.

3.- La versión de Lola.

Los periódicos ese día debían haber llevado una orla negra. "Reapareció el-niño-que vivió.", "Salvada por el-niño-que-ha-vuelto." Así me sentía. Ese gran idiota de Charly había dejado que se encontraran y mas. Cancioncitas, serenata...La fiera que creía dormida se había despertado con hambre. Acompañaba a mi ahijada Mafalda, pero su padre esta vez me iba a escuchar. Para rematar, ese cretino rubio había teminado de "arreglarlo", desvelando su falsa identidad y echándola en sus brazos. El castillo que construí resultó ser de naipes.

La siguiente sorpresa fue ver a Hermione esperándome.

- Ginevra te pide que vayas a verla. Está afectada por la vuelta de Harry.

- Afectada. Querrás decir encantada. Maldita robanovios.

- Él nunca pudo olvidarla y los sabes. Teneis que hablar, dejar de odiaros y poner en claro vuestra situación.

- Vale, me va a oir. Espera que voy a dejar a Mafalda con Charly.

Charly estaba a unos metros, esperando. Vió a su hija y su expresión habitualmente seria se transformó. El tigre se había convertido en un gatito de Angora.

- Papi...

- Ve con papá, cielo.

Mafalda saltó a los brazos de su padre. Cuando él intentó saludarme con un beso en la mejilla se encontró una sonora bofetada.

- Traidor. Esto es una caricia. Cuando acabe tendrán que recoger tus pedazos con una pala.

Salí con Hermione.

La bruja más tonta de Inglaterra me recibió tendida en la cama de su habitación.

- ¿Por qué has pedido que viniera a verte?

- Te he pedido que vinieras para darte las gracias. Gracias, Lola.

- Para tí, Dolores. Quieres quitarme a mi novio y me das las gracias. ¿De qué va esto?

- Le salvaste. Me abriste los ojos. No puedo engañarte. Le quiero, pero si Harry y tú os quereis no interferiré. Quiero que sea feliz. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por él.

"Si Harry y tú os quereis". Demasiado bien sabía que lo que sentía él por mí era completamente distinto a la pasión que sentía por ella. Estaba derrotada antes de la batalla.

- Sin el amor que sentía por tí no hubiera podido hacer nada. Pude convencerle de vivir para seguir protegiendote. Fingió desaparecer y se convirtió en Ricardo.

- Tuvo suerte. Encontró una mujer que le quería. Me sustituiste demasiado bien. Te lo mereces más que la estúpida que le echó sin escucharle.

- ¿Y qué harás si decide seguir conmigo?

Su mirada me dió miedo de verdad. Era la misma del Harry de Londres. Se había hecho borrar ese recuerdo, pero aún lo tenía en mi cabeza. Amor y muerte juntos otra vez.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Ginevra. Hay demasiadas tragedias en el mundo.

Continué.

- No conseguí que me amara. Lo intentó pero siempre fue tuyo. No te olvidará nunca. Si te vas, no podré retenerle o terminará odiandome. No podría vivir así. Aunque disimulara, yo me odiaría a mi misma por verle tan mal. Si le quiero, tengo que dejar que sea feliz, aunque sea contigo. Siempre temí que lo nuestro fuera un sueño del que despertaría al alba. Quise tener un hijo suyo para que me quedara algo de él para siempre.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- Creo que no. No sé si es bueno o no en esta situación. Pero aunque lo esté, no puedo seguir sin amor de verdad. Tengo que renunciar a Harry..

- ¿Cómo puedes renunciar con un hijo por medio?

- Si tengo un hijo de Harry, ambos le querremos aunque no estemos juntos. Tú sabrás cubrirme cuando esté con vosotros. Has sufrido y sabes lo que es amar.

Saltó de la cama y me abrazó llorando.

- Te lo prometo, Dolores. Me gustaría ser la madrina de tu próximo hijo. Siendo sincera, preferíría que fuera de alguien que te quisiera. Mereces lo mejor.

- Ya puedes llamarme Lola. Te dejo. Adios, Ginevra.

- No digas adios. Solo hasta pronto. Me gustaría poder tenerte como amiga. Gracías otra vez.

Salí para dejar entrar a Hermione.

4.- La versión de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Lola?

- Mucho mejor de lo puedas creer. Es magnífica. Se merece a Harry, si deciden seguir juntos.

- ¿Para qué querías verme?

- Para saber si habeis encontrado la carta que nunca recibí.

- La encontramos en la mansión Malfoy. La pobre señora estaba muerta desde hacía meses. Según confesó Pansy, su hijo Draco, borracho, lanzó hechizos sin ningún cuidado que la pobre no pudo soportar. Ocultaron la muerte para poder seguir en la mansión y cobrando la ayuda del Ministerio. Entre los papeles encontré la carta de Harry. Aquí la tienes. Sólo tú puedes abrirla.

La abrí.

"_Ginny, amor mío: Te pido perdón por no haber estado a tu lado aquella mañana. No sé si podrás perdonarmelo nunca, pero fui engañado y alejado de tí. Lo que más siento es que lo que no me dejaron hacer. Ese día, cuando volvieran tus padres, pensaba pedirte algo. Algo tan importante que no puedo esperar más y me atrevo a hacerlo ahora._

_Ginny, amor mío. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? El acto de amor que tuvimos hace unas pocas noches no me basta para ser feliz. Deseo vivir nuestro amor a plena luz y poder gritarlo para que todos lo sepan. No me respondas inmediatamente. Quiero que tu respuesta sea serena y meditada. No podré regresar junto a tí hasta dentro de diez dias por la crisis que han abierto los que me alejaron de tí. A mi vuelta, iré a buscar tu respuesta. Entenderé cualquier decisión que tomes. Si decides que no, emprenderé un largo viaje. Ya no podré conformarme con ser sólo un amigo tuyo._

_Te quiero ahora, mañana y siempre. Perdóname todo el mal que te he causado._

_Harry._

_P.D. La prueba de mi amor está en la puerta de tu sueño."_

- Es preciosa y si la hubiera recibido aquel día no habría dudado ni un instante en casarme con él. Pero ahora no tiene sentido. Han pasado demasiadas cosas. He vivido con uno de sus enemigos. Me he acostado con él. ¿Podrá perdonarme eso?

- No seas tonta. Si no te hubiera perdonado, le bastaba dejar que siguieras sufriendo. Si te hubiera visto feliz, sufriría pero se habría alejado o habría intentado algo serio con otra mujer. En su última voluntad estudió todas las posibilidades legales sólo para protegerte. Si te hubiera nombrado heredera pura y simple, Draco hubiera podido heredar de tí. Por eso él no podía matarte porque lo perdía todo. Sólo podía recibir algo si tenías hijos con él, algo que sólo harías si eras feliz. Tengo que irme. Seguro que querrás estar con Harry. Hasta ahora.

- Hemos estado concentrados demasiado tiempo y mi hermano también te ha añorado mucho... no le dejes entrar hasta dentro de cinco minutos.

- Hasta la noche, cuñada presumida.

- Hasta la noche, cuñada.rata de biblioteca.

5.- La versión de Harry.

- Lola, tenemos que hablar.

- Hay poco que decir. La has querido siempe y ella también te quiere. Te libero de todo compromiso. Debeis estar juntos. Yo estoy de mas.

- Nunca has estado ni estarás de más en mi vida, Lola. Te debo mi vida, mi salud y mi amor. Ojalá hubiera podido amarte todo lo que mereces. Siempre tendrás mi ayuda y mi cariño. Lo único que te pido es que perdones a Charly. Lo hizo porque te quiere. Dale una oportunidad.

- ¿Charly me quiere? Pero si es como mi hermano mayor. Soy la madrina de su hija.

- Mafalda te quiere mucho. Cuando venías con ella a los entrenamientos, siempre quería darte una mano a su padre y otra a tí. A mí nunca.

- No.

- Si. Y además destrozaba todos mis regalos. Ahora no te gires. Fijate en el espejo la forma en que te está mirando Charly.

Llegó Hermione.

- Lola¿te has fijado como te está mirando Charly? Si quisieras, le harías andar descalzo sobre las brasas.

- ¿Tú también¿Qué está pasando aquí? Seguro que le habeis dado poción Amortentia.

- Creo que no le hubiera hecho falta.

Dejé a Hermione y Lola para entrar en la habitación de Ginny. Estaba guapísima, acostada en su cama. La besé.

- ¿Amor mío, sigues cansada?

- Un poco. (Mentirosaaaa)

Sacó el dije con la Y. Estaba del rojo más intenso que había visto nunca.

- Harry¿porque el medallón cambia de color?

Tuve que reir.

- Nunca ha cambiado su color. Siempre ha estado de color rojo, cada vez más intenso conforme ibas recuperando tus sentimientos. Siempre me has querido. Lo sé. Por eso no tengo nada que perdonarte. Sólo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Es un medallón espía?

Sonreí.

- Algo así. Es un talismán muy poderoso contra la magia oscura. Pero además, informa de tus sentimientos. Este dije me informaba en todo momento de cual era el sentimiento dominante en tu corazón. Desde que te lo pusiste en el despacho del Departamento de Justicia, siempe ha estado de color rojo, primero pálido, después ha ido acentuando su tono. Era color indicó desde el primer momento que sentías algo por mí. Tenía contratado un fotografo que te seguía a todos los actos públicos en los que estabas. Tengo cientos de fotos del medallón. Rojo pálido, rojo, más rojo, hasta ahora...

- Y por si no bastara el medallón, te notaba cuando tenía sexo. El lazo mágico que tenemos hace que sólo podamos sentir placer juntos. Te sigo necesitando para eso. Hablando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿Qué te parecen un par de horas?

Levantó la sabana. Sólo llevaba puesto el medallón. Con dos tirones, me arrancó la túnica roja y dorada. Como un buen chico, me metí pronto en la cama..

Después de una buena sesión con la pelirroja, me preguntó

- Cuentame porque sentía que estabas conmigo cuando vamos, cuando...

- El sexo es también magia. Nuestra primera vez creó un lazo mágico muy fuerte entre nosotros. Si notabamos algo, es que seguíamos sientiendo algo por el otro. Cuando nos separamos, estaba desesperado cuando tú tenías algo con él. Lola hacía que proyectara sobre ella mi deseo de tí para controlar mi angustia. Me sentia muy mal porque la estaba utilizando sin amor. No le hacía el amor a ella sino a tí, porque me conectaba mentalmente contigo.

- Podía notar tu presencia. Incluso lo que me gritabas. "Estás destrozando mi vida, pero todavía te sigo queriendo". Sin eso era incapaz de sentir nada. Mi primera vez con Draco fue horrible. Las demás tampoco fueron mucho mejores.

- No puedo hablar por Lola. No sé si nunca te dirá todo lo que sentía. Siempre procuré darle el mayor placer y nunca la humillé ni le pedí nada. Después me sentía fatal. Cuando la boda de Ron, ella no quería venir. Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez tenías menos y sospechaba que algo andaba mal y tenía miedo de que volviera contigo.

- Desde que nos instalamos en Grimmauld Place no quise tener nada con él. Lola quiso vengarse de mí. Por eso la fantasía. Me encantó. Descubrí que seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por tí. Cuando te lo pasabas tan bien conmigo en el cuerpo de Lola, no podías mantener el aspecto de Ricardo. Ahora lo entiendo. No era mi imaginación. Eras tú de verdad. Sólo había sido ella la que cambió de aspecto con la multijugos. Por eso se enfadó tanto cuando le dije que su relación tenía tan poco futuro como la mía.

- ¿De verdad le dijiste eso? En la boda viimos que no podías seguir con Draco. Era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Seguimos recuperando?

- Ahora quiero que calles y uses la lengua para otras cosas. Mmmmmm. Me has entendido.

6.- Sigue Lola.

Era cierto lo que decían Harry y Hermione. En el espejo podía verle mirándome completamente embobado. Nunca me había fijado en detalles que ahora parecían reveladores. Me despedí de Harry y Hermione y me acerqué a él.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Charly? Te pedí que le cuidaras por mí.

- Lola. No te quería como te mereces. No le quitaste nunca su amor de la cabeza.

- ¿Quien me merece? Has terminado con todos los que han acercardo a mí.

- Siempre te he protegido.

- ¿Protegerme? Fui yo la que tuve que recogerte cuando tu ex-mujer se largó. Entre tú y el otro me habeis convertido en especialista en barcos hundidos.

- También espantabas a todas las mujeres con las que intenté algo. Cuando las veías cerca de mi corazón o de Mafalda, sacabas el látigo y salían volando por la ventana.

- Esas zorras no tenían derecho a estar contigo.

- ¿Para tí, quien tiene derecho a estar conmigo? Hemos crecido juntos. Vivíamos uno al lado del otro. Hace mucho que te ví como toda una mujer. Eres la mas bella, inteligente y cariñosa que conozco. La única que tiene derecho a estar conmigo. Mi hija te adora. Mi hija es también tuya por todo lo que la has cuidado. Quiero formar una familía contigo y con nuestra hija. Te quiero, Lola Ochoa.

Se arrodilló.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Levántate. ¿por qué has esperado tanto a decir que me quieres?

- Todavía tengo miedo que me rechaces.

- Charly, has sido mi primer hombre. Si, no te asustes. Calla y escucha. No eras feliz con Linda y estabas muy mal. Os peleabais continuamente Una noche que necesitabas cariño y ahogabas tus penas, Mafalda era un bebé y estaba en mi casa. Viniste con esta misma mirada irresistible de hoy y sin decirme nada me besaste. No me resistí porque te deseaba. Hicimos el amor toda la noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente, borré esa noche de tu memoria para no interferir tu matrimonio. Cuando Linda te dejó, esperé, esperé y esperé, pero tenías demasiado miedo a sufrir. Después vino Harry. Me gustaba desde Hogwarts y sabía que no podrías espantarlo fácilmente. Lo intenté y sentía algo por él, pero se acabó porque no él no podía quererme.

- Linda te odiaba. Sabía que había algo entre tú y yo, o lo habría mas adelante. Siempre intentaba humillarte o superarte. Se marchó cuando vió que no lo conseguía en ningún campo. Seguíamos juntos sólo por Mafalda. Incluso me dejó una carta. Decía que no estaba preocupada porque "Dolores" se encargaría de "todo", de su hija y de su marido.

- Asquerosa... como puede decir eso. Nunca te quiso de verdad. Nunca dejé que me llamara Lola.

- No la insultes. No puede oirnos. Fue lo bastante generosa para marcharse dejando a Mafalda lo bastante pequeñita para que no sufriera mucho. Sé que ahora está en África como sanadora en misiones humanitarias. Estoy contento que haya encontrado una buena causa por la que luchar. Y te dejó el campo libre. Aprovechalo. Te prometo que me dejaré atrapar.

- Charly. Eres muy importante para mí. Vamos a intentarlo. Iré a vivir contigo. Pero te advierto que sólo me casaré contigo cuando vea que funciona y cuando dejes de tener miedo a tus sentimientos.

Charly estaba como un niño que ha aprendido a sostenerse sobre la bicicleta. Me abrazó y me besó delante de todo el mundo. Fue a recepción y pidió una suite familiar para instalarnos con nuestra hija durante nuestra estancia. Me llevó en brazos hasta nuestra nueva habitación. Nos metimos en el jacuzzi y estuvimos bastante tiempo redescubriendonos. Necesitaba esas caricias..


	12. Desenlace II y Notas

Lo de siempre. Que la autora Sra. Rowling es la legítima propietaria de los derechos que corresponden sobre los personajes originales, etc. Aquí nos limitamos a pasar el rato sin ningún interés económico.

Capítulo Mas Dos. Desenlace y epílogo.

IceHarry. 

En Azkaban.

Dos encapuchados entraron en la celda 789. Allí se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos grises.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí, el aspirante a mortífago. Condenado por ladrón, fisgón, maltratador. Ah, y además por matar a su madre. Le quedan tres años más. ¿Qué va a ser de él cuando salga, Charly?

- Si te digo la verdad, no me importa demasiado. Pero bueno, alguien quiere algo de él.

- Si, supongo que todo un rector de la Universidad Luliana y el capitán de los Vulture no se molestan para ver a alguien como yo gratuitamente. Digan lo que tengan que decir.

- Ya no soy jugador, ahora me dedico al sector farmaceutico. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas? Con los antecedentes que tienes, no puedes volver al Ministerio y dudo que puedas encontrar algo en ningún sitio. ¿Se te ocurre algo? Sólo te queda irte con los mortífagos como un fugitivo, si es que consigues convencerles o trabajar para los muggles.

- Seguro que alguien tiene una proposición que hacerme. Os escucho.

- ¿Sabes, Draco? Me caes bien desde que te conocí en el despacho de Gallagher. Dirás que como es posible si este viejo loco me hizo volar y me dijo que era un auténtico hijo de puta de primera clase. Todo tiene su explicación. Hace sesenta años yo era como tú. Arrogante, estúpido y maltratador. Otro hijo de puta de primera clase. También pase por un sitio como éste. Yo aprendí y tu también vas a hacerlo. Voy a enderezarte por lo civil o por lo criminal.

- Lo que me hace gracia es que digas que todo lo que me zurraron fue por mi bien. Ahora en serio, si no pudieron magos mucho más poderosos que tú, dudo que lo consigas si no quiero.

- Eras el mejor alumno de Snape. Tenemos sus escritos. Podrás seguir la obra de tu maestro.

- Y vosotros podreis aprovecharos de mí para vuestros intereses... Habeis perdido el tiempo. Aquí no puedo y tampoco quiero. No podeis ofrecerme nada que me interese.

- Vamos a suponer que alguien tiene influencia suficiente en el Ministerio para que incluso aquí te dejen trabajar en lo que yo quiero. Aparte de mejorar tu vida aquí y cuando salgas seguro que te interesan dos cosas más.

- Hablad.

- Vamos a suponer también que ese alguien es el propietario de la mansión Malfoy, pero que estaría dispuesto a vendertela a cambio de tu trabajo.

- ¿QUÉ¿QUIEN HA USURPADO LA CASA DE MI FAMILIA? NO ES POSIBLE.

- No te hagas el ofendido. Tú fuiste culpable de la muerte de tu madre. La casa era suya y tú no podías heredarla. El Ministerio la incautó y la subastó. Alguien la compró. Está dispuesto a vendertela por sólo un knut más de lo que pagó. Tienes la opción de pagarle ahora o tendrás que trabajar si quieres volver a tenerla algun día. Cada día que pasa los intereses suben.

- Chantajistas. Puedo vivir sin esa casa ¿Y la otra?

- Yo no quería sacarlo, pero como es casi imposible dialogar contigo, bueno, hay lo de ese chico, Scorpio creo que se llama.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?

- Pobrecito, con su papá encerrado y con los problemas que tiene su madre. ¿Dónde tenía que ir esa buena mujer? Alguien la ayudó a ella y a su hijo y creemos que decidirás lo mejor para ellos.

- Supongo que si quiero volver a ver a mi hijo y a su madre voy a tener que portarme bien...

- Si, creo que vas entendiendo. Cuando salgas te esperarán a la puerta con un ramo de flores. Y si todo va como pensamos, esos tres años puede que se acorten.

- ¿Hay algo más?

- Si, ese alguien que te hace tantos favores no quiere que se lo agradezcas ni a él ni a su familia de ninguna forma. Y que prestes el juramento inquebrantable cuando salgas ¿Algún problema?

- Lo he entendido, Ningun problema.

- Nos vamos, el director te trasladará a otro sector en pocos días donde empezarás a trabajar de verdad.

- Un momento¿Qué pinta Charly en esto? MAGIMORFIA. Harry Potter, eres peor de lo que pensé nunca. ¿Por qué?

Charly se volvió un momento. Relampaguearon unos ojos verdes en un rostro.

- Podría decirte que lo hago porque no fuiste capaz de matar a Dumbledore y él te apreciaba o para cumplir el juramento que Snape le hizo a tu madre. O porque soy un sentimental... ¿De verdad crees que que te librarías con un par de años por todo lo que me hiciste? En lugar de tener mi fortuna vas a trabajar para mí. Pansy estuvo aquí y te sedujo porque se lo pedí. También trabaja para mi. No vas a dormir por las noches pensando lo que puedo hacer con tu mansión y con tu hijo. De paso piensa también porque no te maté cuando pude hacerlo. Alguien desaparecido como yo no es culpable de nada. Piensa en ello mientras trabajas. Y vigila porque puedo estar en cualquier parte con cualquier aspecto.

- Me follé a Ginny y eso no podrás borrarlo nunca.

- Siempre estuvo conmigo y eso nunca pudiste cambiarlo.

- ¿Cómo sé que lo le has hecho nada a mi hijo, si es que es mi hijo?

- No lo sabes. Con esa carita no puede ser más que tuyo.

Cuando salieron.

- No le has dicho que a su hijo le convirtimos en magimórfico y que podemos darle cualquier aspecto.

- Siempre hay que dejar algo para el final.

* * *

La carta de Mafalda a los Reyes Magos.

Queridos Reyes Magos,

Este año he sido muy buena. Lo sé porque me habeis traido el regalo que os he pedido estos años. Habeis hecho trampa y me lo habes traido antes de vuestro día, pero os perdono.

Gracias porque papá y mamá por fin están juntos. Mamá me ha dicho que pronto voy a tener un hermanito. Podré cuidarlo y jugar con él. Papá recuerda a su hermanito que mataron los magos malos. Mi hermanito también se llamará Javier.

Gracias por haber hecho que tío Harry ya no esté con mamá. Pero como es muy bueno estoy muy contenta de que ahora esté con tía Ginny, que le quiere mucho. Me gustó mucho su boda. Mamá me compró un vestido blanco precioso y le dí el ramo de novia a mi tía. Me cansé tanto que me dormí antes del final. En la familia de mi tía todos tienen el pelo rojo como yo. Mamá dice que tía Ginny es ahora mi madrina y también lo será de mi hermanito. Ginny es divertida y cocina mejor que mamá, por lo menos los dulces, pero no sabe preparar el arroz. Me gustaría tener algun primito. A veces vamos a su casa de Inglaterra por cosas de los mayores. Ahora ya no rompo los regalos que me hacen. Mi tio me ha regalado una escoba de volar. Papá se ha reido porque faltaba el bate y la bludger. Me los ha regalado él. Dice que con los brazos tan fuertes que tengo seré bateador como él. Mamá se enfadó cuando jugué dentro de la casa y rompí un par de cosas. Ahora estoy castigada y sólo me deja jugar con la escoba en el jardín si papá está conmigo.

Rafa, el amigo de papá, dice que quiere casarse con una chica rubia. Es lo único que os pido para este año. Ya sé que lo de que se acaben las guerras y el hambre en el mundo es demasiado incluso para vosotros.

Gracias,

Mafalda.

* * *

Notas del no-autor.

El fic tenía que terminar inicialmente con una tragedía con Lola embarazada y la pareja HG que deja este mundo, aparte del Sr. Malfoy que estaba sentenciado desde el primer capítulo. La bludger de Charly fue moderando su velocidad a lo largo de los capítulos.

Afortunadamente me dí cuenta de los crímenes que iba a cometer y alteré mis planes.

En una segunda fase planteé la idea de que Lola embarazada de Harry decidiera abortar. Debate que pensé poner en marcha con todas sus consecuencias. Fue principalmente por eso que la clasifiqué como M.

Finalmente, opte por edulcorar el final. ¿Para qué voy a forzar las cosas si soy partidario de mantener lo que se pueda de los libros originales?

Intenté en esta historia analizar el maltrato a las mujeres. Por eso Draco recibió todo lo que recibió.

He introducido un toque amargo al final. Preparo algo sobre IceHarry, una versión distinta del protagonista.

Por si a alguien le interesa, en este fic la selección de España ganó la Eurocopa. Ricardo Peñas, quiero decir Harry Potter, fue suspendido durante el encuentro de semifinales contra Francia, pero pudo jugar la final. Inglaterra perdió la otra semifinal contra Irlanda y Harry y Ginny no pudieron enfrentarse. En la final, Harry se lesionó y jugó como buscador el sevillano Antonio Puerta (in memoriam)

Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

Richard


End file.
